


The 212th and their New Co-General

by sweaterandcoffee



Series: The life of Ruby Shii and the 212th [1]
Category: 212th Battalion - Fandom, 501st - Fandom, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th, Clone Wars, Gen, My own OC - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterandcoffee/pseuds/sweaterandcoffee
Summary: Ruby wacked the back of Cody's head."Don't kriffing scare me like that again!"The 212th get a new Co-General, Jedi Knight Ruby, Former Padawan to Shaak Ti, we discover more about her through battles and breaks.Her mysterious past is told as she bonds with her new Commander.She bonds with her troopers though many battles.But in a War Zone...Something has to go wrong..Order 66 in Chapter 22.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody, 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Ruby Shii, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The life of Ruby Shii and the 212th [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839949
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. 212th and their new Co-General

**Author's Note:**

> In these Chapters We see the new Co-General, who is newly knighted and a teenager, Bond with the 212th and Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
> 

It's a new day for the 212th, their brand new, Shinnie as the Clones would call them, Co-General.  
As the Gunship pulls up, the chatter between the men comes to a pause.

"Get Ready Everyone, Meet your new Co-General!" , Obi-Wan announced as she stepped out the gunship.

The Clones Faces looked as-though they had seen a ghost. They had never had a Women in the Battalion before. Cody was one of the ones who was the most shocked.

"Hello Troopers! Nice to see you all! Let me introduce myself, I am Jedi Knight Ruby Shii." Ruby said as she stood in front of them, she said it in such a soft voice, you would of thought you'd known her for years.

She smiled as she walked down past the troopers and looked back to see Cody. She couldn't see any of their faces, but she knew they were expecting a man. She walked over to Obi-wan, who was eager to get back into battle. Obi-wan raised a hand as if to say, 'Dismissed'.

"Some fine troopers, you have here, Master Obi-Wan" She said in a Soft tone.

"You'll get to know them better on the Battle Field, Young one" Obi-Wan said. Ruby knew they would treat her as a child as she was only 17, and just been knighted. She was determined to prove to them that she wasn't just a child.

~~Time Skip, After a Battle Ruby wasn't involved in~~

"I bet if I went to the Mess Hall, I could meet some of the troopers." Ruby thought, she headed towards the Mess Hall, As she walked in, all the trooper stood up.

"No! No! Take a seat! I just wanted to get to know you all!" She said.

She walked over to the table were she saw Cody, Waxer and Boil and a few other officers.

"Cody? Is it?" She said.  
"Yes, General." Cody replied, still shocked she came to see them all.  
"General sounds too formal...How about? Kid? Or something?"  
"Um..Sure, Kid." Cody said, wondering whether or not General Kenobi would like that.  
"Much, Better." She glanced around at the plain white walls, "This place is a bit dull"  
"It's always like this, we get used to it." A trooper sat at the table said.  
"Waxer? Isn't it?"  
"Yes, Sir!"  
"It's too plain, One second trooper, i will be right back. She ran off to her quarters and grabbed whatever she had. Meanwhile, The trooper began talking.

"So...The new Co-General seems Nice enough?" Boil said, after she left.  
"It's gonna be odd having a women around." Waxer said.  
"Either way, she is still in-charge, we take orders from her. I want no dis-respect, Understood?" Cody said.  
"Someone getting a little defensive over her, Commander." One trooper from another table said laughing.  
"No, I'm not! I don't even like her, I dont really get why we need a Co-General, anyway." Cody said hashly.  
"We know you like her! Admit it! C'mon Cody" Trooper started saying.  
As soon as the door opened and Ruby came in the room fell silent.

"Alright! Lets brighten this place up a bit!", she said.  
"I'm not sure the Generals gonna like this, Sir!" Boil said  
"I'll talk with him later, Anyway! Start Decorating!", She placed some things in the middle of the room, some trooper eagerly ran and started, other like Cody just sat there. Ruby noticed this and walked over.

"Hey Commander, C'mon!" She said.  
"Not my thing, sir." Cody replied  
"Right, Somethings up. What is it?"  
"Nothing, sir" Cody was uncomfortable with her sat so close to him, and he didn't want the other trooper teasing him later on.  
"I get it. I'm new. Can't be trusted and all that and I'm just a Kid. I've got it all before. I understand. Just hear me out. Tell someone and let go of your problems, it's easier then letting them build up inside you." She left him alone and helped decorate. The words she said sunk into Cody like a Bullet wound. He thought, 'DAM IT! SHES RIGHT!'. He'll talk to Kenobi later...

NEXT TIME:  
Cody tells Obi-Wan about the trooper teasing him. The 501st come in after the 212th and tease them about the decorating. Cody had a Talk with Rex about everything.


	2. Co-General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 501st In this Time. We see Rex and Cody's bond and we get to know the Co-General better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make me happy.  
> I'll add new chapters when i am free, some of them will be short and and some long, Just depends.  
> Stay Safe.

The 212th, Finish up decorating in the mess hall and head back to the barracks to rest.

Shortly after, Rex and the 501st come in and well...just read on.

The 501st enter after a few drinks to a decorated mess hall.

"Well...Guess the 212th had a bit of a party here." Rex stated as he walked in.

"Look at the posters!" Hardcase started pointing at the walls.

"I don't think Cody, would of done this." Kix said, stood as still as a rock

"Then who did?" Jesse said, Frantically running around looking at everything.

"I'll ask Cody Later on, For now. Just ignore it." Rex said.

"HOW CAN WE IGNORE IT! THIS IS HIGHLY AGAISNT THE RULES!!" Dogma, came in. Extremely Angry, as always.

"Relax, Dogma" Shadow said.

The Five-Oh-First sat and ate, Some still staring at the walls. Afterwards Rex headed towards the Command Barracks and Headed to see Cody. He came into too see him starring at a photo of the 212th and General Kenobi.

"What you got there?" Rex said, walking in. Cody just sat there..

"All right, I've known you long enough, Whats up?" Rex said, Sitting down next to Cody.

"Do you like change, Rex?" Cody eventually said.

"Well depends on the type of change, Hey? Is this about the Mess hall, Because the 501-"

"It wasn't me who decorated the mess hall..." Cody cut him off.

"Who did then? The 304?"

"No...The new Co-General. I don't think She is even old enough to be a Co-General!"

"SHE?! I thought the 212 was men only."

" Well, i thought that too, till this morning."

"Well? What's she like?!"

"I mean she, herself is alright. She only 17! I mean how can you be leading a battalion at that age!"

"Um..Cody. You're 14.."

"That's different! She's doesn't stick to the rules. The 212th always sticks to the rules!"

"Welcome to my life in the 501st" Rex replied Sarcastically

"She was the one, who got my troopers to decorate the mess hall. Now the 212th is the laughing stock of the Grand Republic. All my troopers just tease me about her, It's really annoying!"

"Hey, Hey. Calm down. I get teased all the time about Ahsoka and stuff. Just find something to tease them about. Anyways, I'll talk to your new Co-General, see what i can do" Rex said and got up to rest. "Just get some rest."

~~Morning~~

The next morning, Cody got up early around 0300 hours. He got a shower and went to speak with general kenobi about the Co-General. He walked up to his quarters and knocked. To his surprise he sounded wide-awake.

"Come In! Oh Cody, What's keeping you up?" He patted a chair indicating to sit.

"Well, Sir. It's your new Co-General."

"Oh, Yes! Ruby! How are you too getting along?"

"Well. General. Not that well actually. You see, Some troopers keep teasing me about her and she got all the 501st doing the same thing?"

"You mean like she's getting them to turn against you?!"

"No! No! Not like that, General! She well, got some of the men decorating the mess hall, but she didn't get them to tease me. That was their choice..."

"I see. I'll talk to some of the men. And I'll pay a visit to Ruby, See what's up. Get some Rest, Cody."

Cody got up to leave and went back to sleep. Obi-Wan headed towards Ruby's Quarters. He got to the door and knocked, No reply. He used the force to unlock it. Empty room. 'Maybe she went for a walk' he though. So he went to the barracks to talk to the troopers first. He walked over their and as her got closer he heard laughing. He opened the door and the room fell silent. It was Ruby and most of the 212th telling stories and jokes.

"General!" Waxer got up to stand at attention.   
"At ease." General Kenobi said, Rather confused. "Co-General Ruby, You are aware these are the troopers quarters"  
"Yes, Master. I just wanted to get to know them so i thought-" General Kenobi gave her a look. "Sorry, Master. I'll go back." All the troopers looked disappointed, General Kenobi noticed this.

"Actually" He said. "I'll join you, I'd like to hear the stories you are telling."  
"Really, Master?!" Ruby sounded delighted.  
"Yes, Come back here, Young one." Obi-Wan said in rather a parenting manner.

Ruby continued her jokes and all the troopers were laughing. Suddenly, Obi-Wan remembered why he was here. He got up.

"Going somewhere, Master?" Ruby sounded disappointed.  
"Actually, I wanted to say something." General Kenobi said.  
"Go ahead." Ruby said, she was expecting a joke.   
"I've heard some trooper have been teasing Cody, I would like to say this is unacceptable. I want no more teasing. There is nothing romantic, between him and the new Co-General, As it is forbidden for Jedi."

Everyone was shocked...Except Obi-Wan. The troopers were no longer smiling.

"Master Kenobi." Ruby finally said. "May i speak with you, alone?"  
"Of course, Young one." He pointed his hand outside.

They walked to a bench by a tree and sat.

"I don't know where the trooper got the idea from. I swear, I never did anything to encourage-"  
"I know that, it's just. Having a women in the battalion is a big change for some of them and they have a mind of there own. Don't take notice to there comments, just..be nice to them. Some of them have seen horrible things and i know you have in the past as well.."

The reminder of her past, felt like a laser going straight through her heart. Obi-Wan got up to leave, when she said.

"I promise to take care of them...All of them. I promise. Especially Cody, after this. Thank you."

Obi-Wan gave her a respectful nod and walked away. Ruby went to the trooper barracks to say good night. They new something Obi-Wan said hit her hard.

NEXT TIME:  
Ruby apologises to Cody and is given a talk by Rex. We get to know more of our mysterious Co-Generals past and we see a heart-breaking memory shared by Cody.


	3. Co-General's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know about Ruby and Cody's past as they start to form a bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how many people are reading this and I promise to put at least 1 chapter a day.  
> Keep Safe.

~~Morning After~~

Ruby woke up, eager for her first mission, she put on her robes and headed to the briefing, saying "Hello" To a few troops on the way. As she entered she saw Cody and Obi-Wan looking at a Holo-Map, she felt rather awkward considering yesturday. Obi-Wan handed her a Holo-Pad, she looked at it. Naboo. The name of planet she was born on. Her past came back to her like a splash of Cold Water. She felt dizzy. The room was spinning. Finally Someone said something.

"Are you alright, Ruby?!" Obi-Wan said concerned.

"Yeah..Yeah. I'm okay, master. Just tired." Ruby lied, hoping Obi-Wan wouldn't sense it.

"Well, our mission is to capture this separatist base on Naboo." Obi-Wan said pulling up a map.

"Right, Okay. So I suggest we take this tunnel system underneath and launch a ambush from behind their defences." Ruby said.

"Good Plan." Obi-Wan said, He got up to leave, but Cody stayed. He walked over to the Co-General after Obi-Wan had left.

"You Okay, Kid...Naboo's not that bad. Don't worry." Cody said, rather calm. As he said the word Naboo, Tears started streaming down Ruby's face.

"S-Sorry, Commander. I-I-I'm making you U-Uncomfortable.." More tears formed as she remembered her horrid childhood. Cody was un-sure what to do. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kid, I don't know what happened on Naboo, But It's a better place, now..." Ruby looked up at his face. 

"Thanks, Commander..." Tears were still rolling down her face. She eventually sat down and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, for what happened here and yesturday ...I Just don't know..."

"It's alright Kid, We all have things that haunt us. I was thinking about what you said yesturday, About letting your problems go. How about we both do that now? It's Ok if you-"

"I'd like that, Commander. Thank You."

"I guess, I'll go first, then. A few days back. We went to a Prison, The Citadel to be precise, to recuse General Piell and his men. We lost quite a lot of troopers on that mission, from both the 212th battalion and the 501st, we had to free scale climb a eltro-mine wall, one trooper slipped....While inside, they wall became electrified and we had to run for our lives...My friend, Longshot. He didn't make it. The wall got him...I watched him Life-less body get thrown across the room. They eventually captured my team: Me, General Kenobi, General Piell and two of my men. He threated if we didn't give him information he would kill us off, one by one. We refused the first time and then he shot...we lost a trooper...Eventually we escaped...and we lost ARC-Trooper Echo in the process...One of mine and Rex's closest friends...."

"I-I. It wasn't your fault, Cody." Ruby said softly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Anyway, your turn.."

Sigh. "Ok...Well, Before a Jedi becomes a Padawan, your just a no-one... I was just a Kid on Naboo. One Day...A ship came and landed on our planet...They came through our village...Killing us of...One by one. I watched from my house as they slaughtered my friends, family..my life...My mother...My farther...My brother. They killed them all....I was next. Just before I was a about to be striked down. A hooded figure came. She saved my life. She took me to her home, on Naboo, Treated me as her own. But all good things come to an end...We went out on a walk, rather late around 1700 hours, Something or Someone came from behind...Hit me on my head. I woke up dizzy...I saw my savoir begging for her to take my place...They let her....I watched as they killed her in front of me...I went on in life...Begging...Eventually I grew strong with the force. A seeker found me. Brought me to the temple and well I end up here...Still haunted.." The memories flashed through her head...The screaming...The crying...

"That must of been awful... You were only a Kid..." Cody said softly

"Yeah...'a kid'"

"You sure, you want to go on this mission?" Cody said.

"Yeah...I have to face my past eventually...So why not now..."

NEXT TIME:  
Cody, Obi-Wan and Ruby head on their first mission...Obi-Wan wonders what's bothering her on the mission. When he get back. He checks her file and finds out the truth on her past. Cody and Ruby form a strong bond...But In a War Zone....Something goes wrong....


	4. War Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan discovers Ruby's past after a Mission on Naboo takes a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War Zones are Unpredictable

~~On Gunships heading to Naboo~

Ruby gives Cody a soft re-assuring smile as they wait in the gunships. Master Kenobi noticed this.

"Seems like you two sorted things out" He said.

"You could say that" Cody chuckled.

The gunships landed on Naboo and Ruby felt a cold shiver go up her spine and she felt uneasy. As soon as they landed they droid army started attacking. Ruby drew her Blue lightsaber from her waist and threw it around in a circle, killing at least 5 B-1's. Master Kenobi stood in astonishment for a few seconds and continued fighting. 

~~A few hours of fighting later~~

The 212th pushed the droids back to a small abandoned village, where they would get access to the tunnels. Ruby felt this place was familiar...It was her past home. She felt fear and anger rise in her...but she didn't let it show. She remembered the terrible events that happened here.

"Bit Run down for a village" Waxer joked, unaware of what this place was..

Ruby noticed a familiar house, she slipped away without anyone noticing to take a closer look. Inside she saw a small teddy. Her teddy. She hugged it tight. But something was up. She turned around and heard a slight beeping noise...She swore under her breath before...BANG! it was a bomb.

"Has anyone seen Ru-" Master Kenobi was cut of by the sound of an explosion.

All the troops ran towards the sound, digging though the rubble to see the cause, Commander Cody dragged out Co-General Ruby.

"Sir! General Kenobi! Sir! I found her!" Cody shouted, dragging her out. Kenobi ran towards her.

"We need a medic!" Kenobi shouted, as he looked at the girl, she was still alive. She had a cut on her head right before her head and her hair.

After shouting for a medic, Helix came running over. He pulled onto a stretcher.

"She is very badly injured, she needs an evac immediately!" Helix shouted, a few minutes later and Evac arrived, to take her to Corrasaunt.

"We have to complete our mission." Kenobi ordered.

~~Back on Corrasaunt ~~

Ruby opened her eyes, her head was pounding, her arm shaking. She couldn't feel her other arm..  
She tried to sit up, she couldn't. She soon realised she was in a hospital. She noticed Commander Cody sat across from her.

"Arg!" She tapped her head. "W-What happened?" She asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." Cody said. "One minute, you sneak off, the next big explosion and I had to drag you out the rubble."

"You dragged me out?" She asked. "Thanks, Cody...You know why I went off...well...That village it was my home. I saw my house...My teddy, the next thing I know there is a bomb. Someone knew I would go there.."

"Well I wouldn't-" Cody stopped and stood to attention as General Kenobi walked in.

"At ease, Cody" Kenobi said, "How are you, Ruby?"

"Well my head pounding and I can't feel my arm.. So yeah.. I've been better." Ruby said, Joking.

"Nice to see your sense of humour is still intact, but what exactly did you sneak off for?" Ruby felt as though she just swallowed her heart.

"I'd rather not say..." She said, Cleary upset by his question.

"Never mind, Rest well." General Kenobi said as he left the room.

"You didn't tell him?" Cody asked.

"I think he'll figure it out for himself..." Ruby replied. 

~~In the Library~~

Kenobi brought up Ruby's. He read it thoroughly, even learned her last name was Shii and that she was only 17!

He read through her early files and finally realised, why she ran off.

"Poor Girl. She's been through so much" He muttered to himself.

~~Back in the Hospital~~

Some troopers gathered round her bed so she could tell them jokes, like she did on her first day in the battalion.

As Kenobi neared her bed, he could hear the laughter, he felt a soft smile form on his face. As he entered the laughter stopped.

" I was wondering if I may speak with Co-General Ruby, Alone" Kenobi asked.

"Of course, General!" The troops saluted and walked out. Ruby looked much better now, but was still on bed rest.

"You wanted to speak with me, Master Kenobi?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Well you see... I have read your file in the library and I think I understand why you ran off on Naboo. I wanted to say I am so sorry for what you have been through...and I have few questions, Does anyone else know? and, Why didn't you tell me?" Kenobi asked.

"You don't have to say sorry. I'll give you some answers. Cody, Shaak Ti and you know and If I told you, you wouldn't of let me do the mission." Ruby replied in a sad but soft tone.

"I see. Well I do have a small gift for you, young one." He pulled out a teddy bear, that was clearly stitched together. "I'd imagine this belonged to you."

She took the teddy bear and looked as it as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you, Master. Thank you ever so much!" She hugged it tightly and she promised she'd never lose it.

NEXT TIME: The 501st and the 212th team up on a deadly mission, Ruby begins to see the bond between Cody and Rex. She meets Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker and quickly takes a shine to Ahsoka. Cody begins to question if this mission is too much for his young Co-General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the tips!  
> I will be adding a few longer chapters tomorrow, hope you enjoy!


	5. Too Much for a Young Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, the 212th team up with the 501st on a dangerous mission, Cody fears it is too much for his young Co-General.

~~Next Day~~

Ruby woke up still in the hospital, today she was well enough to leave. She suffered a small scar on her hair line, but her arm had fully healed. She woke up to her comm beeping. 

"Ruby. Ruby. Come in this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you copy?"

"I read you loud and clear, Master." Ruby replied.

"Good. Ready for a another mission. Come to briefing room 4-A at 1400 hours. Kenobi out." 

"Well guess, I'm off on a mission then" Ruby muttered to her self. She gathered her things and dressed into her robes. She thought she'd say hello to the troopers, not realising how early it actually was. She walked over to barracks and the loud sound of the doors woke some of them men up.

"Oh, sorry. I am un-aware of the time." Ruby apologised

"Sir!" Some of the troopers got up and stood to attention. 

"No, No. Get some rest if you are tired. I'll be sat over here if anyone can't sleep or wants a chat." She said as she indicated a bed with no-one on it. A few troopers came other and she told them some stories of what happened on Naboo and some jokes as well. After a few hours, some of the troopers went to get some food from the mess hall. Ruby went back to her quarters and ate some ration cubes with some water. She noticed the time, "0900" she muttered under her breath. She had plenty of time until the briefing. She got up and walked around a bit. She welcomed some troopers as she walked around. She went to a small green area outside, she sat and meditated. She let go of her thoughts, but what she saw... was a surprise. She saw Cody and some other troopers attacking Obi-Wan, shooting him down and then she saw, Boil aiming a blaster at her... She opened her eyes from meditation and was breathing heavily... What had she seen? Why would Cody and Boil do that? Why?! She had so many questions and no answers. She walked back towards her quarters questioning what she had seen. She wondered if any of the clones had dreams like this? And that's why they wonder around at night. She walked over to the mess hall to find Cody and ask him. As the doors opened she saw, Cody, Waxer and Boil sat together, she walked over.

"Hey, Cody? Can I have a chat? Alone?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, Sir. See you around Waxer, Boil." He nodded to his men and followed Ruby to a bench outside.

"Do you have nightmares, Cody" She asked softly.

"W-Well, Sir. What type?" Cody asked, surprised by the question. The words 'What type?' wondered in her mind, did he have more than one? she questioned her self.

"Well, you know... about killing the Jedi?" She asked slowly.

"Well... sometimes... I guess. You're better of asking the medics if anyone's reported anything." Cody answered.

"I see. Thank you." 

"May I ask why you wanted to know?" Cody asked before his Co-General walked away.

"I think it's better if you don't." She replied and got up to walk towards the briefing, it had been a few hours since she woke up.

~~The briefing~~

The words were still in her mind, 'what type?' What did Cody mean? Her vision replayed in her mind. She watched as Obi-Wan travelled his finger across the holomap.

"Isn't that risky, sir? If they ambushed us, we'd be trapped." Cody asked.

"It's our only way, Cody. I know it's risky. But the 501st will help us." Kenobi replied.

"The 501st?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes, my former Padawan's and his Padawan's battalion. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano." 

"Well, I'll look forward to meeting them." Ruby replied, still think about her vision. Kenobi sensed her anxiety, but thought it was just about the risky mission.

~~Later on~~

The 501st gunships pulled up as Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker stepped out, the 212th were stood at attention with Obi-Wan and Ruby stood at the end. Ruby shook Ahsoka and Anakin's hand as they walked over.  
"Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano. I pleasure to meet you. Let my introduce myself, Ruby Shii, Co-General for the Two-Twelfth." She offered a hand that Ahsoka shook, both of them were surprised by Ruby's formality. Obi-Wan took them to the meeting room and dismissed the men. Ruby didn't follow as she saw Cody and Rex talking and patting each other on the back. She walked over to them.

"Captain... Rex? Is it?" She asked

"Yes, sir!" Rex stood at attention. 

"No, No. No need to stand at attention, relax. I don't like treating you guys as troops, I like treating you as friends. You can call me Co-General, Ruby or Sir." She replied in a soft, welcoming voice. 

"Y-Yes, sir." Rex said rather confused, Ruby left them two to catch up.

~~Meanwhile with Rex and Cody~~

"So, Co-General seems nice. Everything sorted out now?" Rex asked.

"You could say that, She'd alright once you get to know her. Besides she owes me, big time after Naboo." Cody said thinking about her backstory and pulling her our the rubble.

"What happened on Naboo?" Rex asked.

"Well, It's long story and it's not mine to tell. But basically, she sneaked off and then there was an explosion, I saved her by dragging her out from underneath the rubble." Cody explained.

"Ah, I see. I am guessing that what the scar on her head is from. Anyway, what do think of this mission. I mean, It's risky." Rex said.

"Yeah, General Kenobi said not to worry but, I don't think my Co-General is ready for this." Cody said, with a hint of worry.

"She'll be fine. Hey, maybe you get to save her again." Rex said, nudging his brother and laughing.

"Heh, Maybe. Who knows." Cody laughed, still worried for his young Co-Generals life.

NEXT TIME: The dangerous mission takes place and Ruby's visions get clearer and she tells Obi-Wan. She become close with Captain Rex and gets to know their General and the 501st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the readers this is getting!  
> Feedback is appreciated.


	6. Visions and the 501st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ruby's visions get clearer and expresses her concerns to Obi-Wan, she gets to know the 501st and becomes friends with some of them.

~~On board a Jedi Cruiser~~

After meeting the 501st, Ruby wants to get to know them better, she decides to walk over to there barracks, as she gets near them she hear shouting.

"Hardcase! Put that away! Omg we're going to get in trouble! Stop it!" She heard troopers fighting, as she opened the door she saw Hardcase holding some paper, with Rex and serval other clones chasing him. She did a slight cough to get their attention. Everyone suddenly stopped and got in a line.

"Sir! We were- Just playing a game." Rex explained.

"I see that Captain. *laughs* Well, since we are going on this mission, I thought I'd get to know your men." Ruby chuckled.

"Right, well. This is Co-General Shii-" Rex said.

"Co-General Ruby, Shii is too formal. I don't like that." Ruby cut him off.

"Well... This is Co-General Ruby. She is the new Co-General for 212th. She will joining us on our next mission." Rex explained. 

"Yup! Now I'd like to get to know you all, So I'll guess I'll go down the line. You tell me your name and Rank. No numbers. Names. please." She said softly.

"Fives. ARC Trooper"

"Kix. Medic."

"Hardcase. Trooper."

"Dogma. Trooper"

"Jesse. Trooper."

"Nice to meet you all. I'd like to say I am sorry for your recent loss, Of ARC Trooper Echo. I never knew him, but I've seen his file. I honour his sacrifice." Ruby said softly. The words 'ARC Trooper Echo' Went through Fives and Rex like a knife. Fives loved Echo. He was his friends, His brother. His symbol of hope.

"Right thank you, Sir." Rex said, he spoke for all his men.

"We are going to depart at 1700 hours, see you there troopers!" She said joyfully and left the barracks.

"Did she really have to bring up Echo?!" Fives said rather angry.

"Hey, Hey calm down." Kix said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've met her before. I am sure she didn't mean to upset you, Cody is good friends with her. So I trust Cody's judgement." Rex said, trying to calm down Fives. 

~~The Mission~~

The gunships landed and the 212th and 501st came rushing out. They walked along, weapons at the ready. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Ruby were leading the way, Lightsabers in hand. Droids started to emerge from the treeline. The battle begun. The used the Sword and Shield tactic. Jedi Block and Troops shoot. While they push the droids back, Cody and a small group of clones went behind enemy lines so they could box in the Droids and take over the base. As they kept blasting the droids, destroyers came in from behind. Trapping them in, there only hope was if Cody was successful. Cody and his group manages to slip down a small tube into the base, they took out a few B-1's as they did this. Once inside they shot the tactical droid and started planting detonators all round the main structure of the base. Running out of the base, Cody set of the bombs, Outside a small grin formed on Ruby face.

"Nice Job, Cody." She whispered under her breath. 

The base came crumbling down dodging the bits of rubble, a slight piece of rock dug into her arm, she didn't notice.

~~Camp~~

Back at camp, Kix and some 212th medics were treating the injured, while Ruby sat meditating, she saw the same vision, but clearer, she saw before Cody attacked she saw a small blue hologram in his hand and he just snapped. Something in him turned, it made him shoot General Kenobi. She opened her eyes to see Kix stood behind her.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to-" Kix said

"No, No. It's ok, Kix. What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but there is a piece of rubble stuck in the side of your arm. I'd like to remove it" Kix said calmly. Ruby looked down at her arm and noticed a patch of blood on her robes and the rubble stuck in her arm.

"Oh yes, Please do." Ruby said as she gave Kix her arm. Kix carefully removed it and Patched up the wound. He was wondering about her heavy breathing, but though it was some kind of Jedi thing and decided not to question it.

"Thank you, Kix, Get some rest." She said as Kix left th e tent. She suddenly turned her state of mind back to her vision, she decided the best thing to do was to tell General Kenobi. She walked over to Kenobi's tent. 

"Master Kenobi, may I ask you something?" Ruby asked as came in.

"Of course, take a seat." Kenobi pointed towards a seat. "What's your question, young one?"

"Well, I've been having some un-settling visions lately, visions of the some of clones, killing Jedi-" Ruby explained

"Killing the Jedi?! I must say, that is un-settling. I must tell the council of this-"

"No Master Kenobi, please. Just keep it between us. I don't want the clones getting in trouble. It might just be a dream, not a vision. I am not even sure-"

"I understand. Does anyone else know of this?" Kenobi asked.

"Well... I asked Cody if he has had any dreams of killing the Jedi? But I didn't tell him." Ruby said.

"I see, well. It's maybe better if we keep this to ourselves. Thank you for coming to me." Kenobi said as Ruby left the tent, She thought maybe she could go make friends with General Skywalker. She walked over to were the 501st were camping, aa she got closer to his tent she could hear him and someone laughing.

"Hey, Snips! That's cheating! Put it back." Skywalker shouted.

"Too Late, Skyguy!" Ahsoka answered.

"Um... Hello, Master Skywalker I-" Ruby said, awkwardly.

"Hey! Ruby is it? Come join us!" Ahsoka called her over.

"Okay, What are you playing?" Ruby, questioned as she took a seat.

"It's called 'Snips keeps cheating!'" Skywalker joked.

"No! It's called 'Skyguy doesn't know how to play!'" Ahsoka said.

Laughing, Ruby picked some cards and quickly caught on to what game they were playing.

"So? How are you getting on in the 212th?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, pretty well, actually. At first No-one seemed to like me, but we are all good now." Ruby replied in a content tone.

"Nice to hear!" Skywalker said.

" I paid a visit to your troopers as well, Skywalker. I apologised for the loss of ARC Trooper Echo and I was afraid I was un-aware of how fond the troopers were of him, I am afraid I left rather a bad expression. Captain Rex seemed to like me though." Ruby said

"Well at least the Captain likes you. But yes, I am afraid you went to the barracks with Echo's closest friends. You probably want to apologise to Fives, he was Echo's best friend..." Ahsoka said.

"I guess I'll go do that now.. Thank you, Ahsoka" Ruby said in a soft tone. "I'll do that now, excuse me."

~~Fives's barracks~~

"Hey, Fives?" Ruby said. Fives didn't reply. "Sorry, for what I said before, I was unaware you and him were close friends I never meant to-"

"It's fine, Sir. I never told you." Fives answered.

"Thanks. I don't want to be enemy's with any of the 501st that's all." Ruby sighed. "Good night, Fives."

NEXT TIME: The 212th and their Co-General get some time of on Corrosaunt, but there is tension between Fox and Cody, Ruby helps Cody to stop Fox's rumours. While, On Corrosaunt Ruby pays a visit to 79's and gets to know some of the clones, while having a few drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is following Ruby's journey.  
> Ruby's Instagram is called @jedi_knight_212_ruby If anyone wants to see some funny comics and drawings of our Co-General.  
> The Kudos are really nice and so are comments, Thanks!


	7. Cody's Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody becomes drunk, while Ruby tries to take him back to the barracks, Fox causes trouble. Will Ruby Stop him?

"We're not having a battle for a while, so you, Cody and the 212th can have some time off on Corrosaunt." Kenobi told Ruby over his comm.

"Yes! Free Time, see you soon, Master. Ruby out." Ruby was ecstatic. Kenobi had headed to tell the other, Ruby packed up her things and was ready to go.

~~Corrosaunt~~

The gunships pulled up and everyone went to un-pack. Ruby had never seen Corrosaunt except for the Jedi Temple. She went to her quarters and un-packed, she sat down on her bed and was extremely bored. She decided to go see Cody. As she walked over to the barracks, she saw Cody and a few other men getting a Taxi. She decided to see where they were going. She followed them to some kind of Bar. A clone bar? She read the sign above her head, '79's' She walked in and was greeted by some drunken clone.

"Hello there Lovely lady. Who's that? Come over here!" Some of them said, she slid past them and saw Cody sat on a table, she made her way over. When she got close enough she swore under her breath and murmured to her self, "Great, now I have a drunken Commander to drag back." As she walked over she saw he was sat with Waxer and Boil.

"Ayy! Co-General take a seat." Cody shouted, obviously drunk.

"Dam it." Waxer said to Boil.

"He's had a bit too much, sir." Boil explained.

"I see that, I'll take him back, don't worry." She looked towards Cody, "Okay, Commander time to go back now, I think."

"No, No! I am not drunk!" Cody swung his arm around hitting several glasses.

"Well... General Kenobi wants you at the barracks. He made it a direct order." Ruby said, hoping it would make him come back.

"Well, C'mon then." He swung him arm around Ruby, so hard it almost made her fall over.

"Good Luck, sir." Waxer and Boil said laughing.

Ruby sighed as she helped the Commander out of the bar and stood outside was of course Commander Fox.

"Hey, Trooper." Ruby greeted him.

"Hello, Ma'am." Fox replied, Unaware of her rank.

"I was just taking my Commander back to the barracks, If everythings Ok?" She asked.

"Your Commander?! Ma'am citizens-" Fox was cut off.

"I am not a citizen, I am a Co-General and Jedi Knight, So I will be taking my Commander back now, Thank you." She replied in a sassy tone.

"Sorry, sir. I was un-aware." Fox said, trying to correct his manners. "But after you Commander hitting serval glasses over, I must take charge." Fox said, sternly.

"You're always just trying to get him in trouble, Fox" Waxer said, coming from behind. "Just let him go!" Boil came up aswell.

"Cody knows this officer?" Ruby asked her troopers.

"Yes, meet Commander Fox, sir." Waxer said. "He's rather jealous of Commander Cody, sir" Boil whispered to Ruby. Fox heard.

"I am not jealous, of him!" Fox shouted back.

"It sure sounds like you are, commander." Ruby replied, laughing. "Just let us take him back." She started to walk forward, Fox put a hand on her stomach.

"Sir, I can't let you do that." Ruby took his hand of her stomach.

"Oh Really" She said. "Commander, I bet if this was any other clone you'd let them go, I don't like your attitude towards my commander and my friend." She stated.

"Your friend?! Cody doesn't have friends!" He laughed.

"HE DOES!" All three members of the 212th shouted at him.

"It's a surprise he anything near that-" He paused as Ruby took of his helmet, so she could see his smug face, and WHACK!

She punched him right in eye.

"Think next time, before you talk about my commander like that." She and walked of followed by Waxer, Boil and Cody who were laughing there heads off.

Once on a transport back to the barracks, Waxer said, "He's been having that coming for a long time."

"I don't punch clones, but anyone with that kind of attitude needed a piece of my mind." She said.

~~Next Morning~~

Ruby had stayed with Cody all night to make sure he got some sleep, Cody woke up to her asleep in a chair next to him, She shook her.

"Sir? Um? Sir?" Cody tried waking her.

"Morning Cody", she said as she opened her eyes. "Stayed here to make sure you actually slept, after last night."

"What happened last night?!" Cody had forgotten, he sounded concerned.

"You don't remember, Well. That proves how drunk you were-"

"I wasn't drunk!" Cody cut her odd. "Just tell me what happened."

"Well, because you were drunk-" Ruby began, but was interrupted by Cody sighing." You swung your arm and knocked of some glasses. Then I tried to take you back, only to be stopped by Commander Fox. He didn't know who I was so he was really rude and then I explained to him that I was taking my friend, you, back and he stopped me and said, 'Cody doesn't have any friends' me and Waxer and Boil stood up for you and he kept calling you names, so I took off his helmet and punched him and took you back here."

"You punched Fox?!" Cody was surprised she stood up for him. "Even I haven't punched Fox!" He laughed.

"Waxer said he had it coming." Ruby joined in with his laughter.

Cody felt so grateful that she stood up for him, they had only known each other just over a week. He felt wanted and cared for, something he rarely felt...

NEXT TIME: Grievous attacks! After a squad, lead by Waxer is sent off to aid the 501st on Umbara, the rest of the battalion is under attack in space and in a surprise attack, something goes wrong on both fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next episode is set when Waxer and the 501st are on Umbara and Ruby and the rest of the battalion are back on a cruiser, just for calefaction.  
> Thanks for all the Kudos!  
> I'll be putting a few chapter up everyday, even if they are short :)


	8. Grievous Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Half of the 212th and Waxer is helping the 501st on Umbara, the cruiser Ruby and the rest of 212th is on is attacked, leaving someone close to Ruby very badly injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while Waxer and some trooper are in Umbara.

Ruby woke up to the sound of the ship alarms, she got quickly dressed and asked a trooper, "What going on?"

"Grievous is boarding!" Shouted the trooper.

Ruby grabbed her lightsaber and ran towards the boarding docks, when she got there, Cody was lying on the ground. He was still alive. Grievous stood there.

"What do we have here?" Grievous said, in his crackling voice.

"You have someone who is ready for a fight." She replied, with a tone of sass in her voice as she light up her saber.

"A young Jedi!" Grievous laughed, "This will be easy."

As Grievous launched towards her, she blocked his attack. And swung at him, only for that to be blocked as well. Grievous laughed, She swung and swung at him, until he hit her hand, leaving a 3rd Degree burn. 

"Arg!" She held her hand, as she cried, Obi-Wan came up behind her and force pushed grievous back onto his ship as he ran to aid Ruby.

"I'm Fine, I'm fine. It's only my hand" She said pushing him away. " I need to help Cody."

Kenobi hadn't seen Cody when he attacked, Ruby walked over to him as she held her hand in pain. She sat by him. She held out her hand on his stomach and focused deeply in the force, you could see in her face how much she wanted to save him. Her hands started to shake and the wound on Cody's stomach began to close. The wound sealed up and Ruby opened her eyes, breathing heavily. Cody was alive, She took of his helmet to see his face he coughed as he opened his eyes.

"Cody!" Ruby and Kenobi both shouted, Kenobi hugged his Commander. Cody noticed Ruby's hand.

"You better get that treated to, Sir." He said with a tone of worry in his voice.

"It's fine." She said, even though the blood from the wound had nearly stained the whole right sleeve of her robes.

"That is not, fine. Look at all the blood!" Kenobi said, noticing her robes. "C'mon I'll take you two to the medical bay."

~~Medical Bay~~

Ruby had a sigh of relief once her painkiller kicked in. She was so grateful, she could save Cody, She didn't know how she would get over it if he died. She thought about her vision for a second, thinking if Cody did kill Kenobi, he would be executed. The fear and sadness ran up her spine. She wouldn't know what to do. Cody was her friend. In that moment she swore to herself, she wouldn't let Cody die. Ever. Her train of thought was interrupted by Cody walking in, his arm in a cast.

"Cody!" She shouted. She was so happy to see him walking around and well.

"Nice to see you, sir," He said. " I wanted to say thank you. For saving me back there. I know a few people who would walk away." The thought of anyone walking away and leaving a clone to die haunted Ruby.

"I would never let you die, Cody." She said. The words filled Cody's body with warmth. He'd never heard anyone say that to him. Ruby saw Cody's face form a small smile, as he walked back to his bed. Ruby's hand was wrapped in bandages and she could leave whenever she wanted. She packed up her things, trying not to use her right hand and headed to her quarters. She was smiling, knowing she made Cody happy. 

~~Later On~~

Grievous had came back, the alarms sounded and Ruby grabbed her weapon. Her COMM beeped, "This is Ruby, Over." "This is General Kenobi, Grievous' s Fleet is attacking!" He responded.

"I can see that." She replied.

"Yes, well. There is a lot of droids in the Left Hangar. We've pushed them back to defend our gunships, but we could do with some help."

"On my way, Master Kenobi." She turned of her COMM and ran towards the hangar, when the door opened she saw Kenobi cut off Grievous' s hand, She ran to aid him, killing a few droids on they way. On her way to help Kenobi she was cornered behind a supply crate. She caught a glimpse of Grievous getting inside a ship to flee, Obi-Wan held it back with the force but was slowing being dragged along with it. Ruby knew she needed to help him. She Force Jumped over to Kenobi and held his hand tight to stop him from moving, she defended blaster bolts with her saber in her injured hand. A few bolts nearly hit her, she couldn't defend all of them alone and with one injured hand. Kenobi knew this, he let Grievous go and helped Ruby kill off the droids.

"You should of held him here!" Ruby said. "I would of gladly given my life to stop Grievous." She said, while looking at Kenobi.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if you died." He said. The words sank into Ruby. Did he really care that much? They walked into a room to give the council a report.

~~The report~~

"Yes, Sadly Grievous escaped." Kenobi said.

"This is unfortunate. But at least you are still alive, Ruby." Mace Windu said.

"Yes, but I would of given my life to stop Grievous, I was prepared to give my life, If it meant saving others." Ruby said. Kenobi gave her a look, as if to say 'That's good but I wouldn't like that'.

"Hmm... A great sacrifice, that would have been." Master Yoda said. "But prepared you are for it, Hmm?"

"Yes, Master." She replied. The council gave a respectful nod before disappearing.

"I couldn't afford to lose you, Ruby. And I know a few people who'd agree with me." Kenobi said as he walked out the room.

Ruby was surprised that a few people felt them same. The words pondered in her mind. Who were those few people. She felt guilty she couldn't recognise who she meant that much to....

NEXT TIME: The tragic news of the loses on Umbara hit the 212th hard, Ruby is very sad. Waxer was one of her best friends and she started to see the affect of the death on Boil and Cody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next episode might make you cry, I will do it later tonight or Tomorrow.


	9. It's hard to be the one that survives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Waxers death hits the 212th hard. Ruby must help them recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may make you cry.

~~A few days later~~

Ruby had been called in by Master Kenobi, It sounded urgent. She went to find him. When she entered Master Kenobi had a very sad expression on his face.

"Ruby, I'm afraid we have some very sad news. Back on Umbara a Jedi traitor called General Krell ordered the 501st and 212th against each other without them knowing and we lost many troopers including Waxer...and Hardcase."

Ruby's whole body froze. Waxer was one of her greatest friends. A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know Hardcase that well, but she knew Cody and Rex did. 

"I-I... Where's Krell?" She was angry, sad and wanted revenge. 

"A trooper in 501st executed him after realising he was a traitor." Obi-Wan explained.

"Good. Excuse me, I will go tell the troopers..." Tears were streaming down her face. 

~~Mess Hall~~

Ruby called all of the 212th to the mess hall to tell them. The troopers clearly noticed she was upset.

"I called you here..." Tears were forming in her eyes.." To announce the death of our friend. Waxer.." Tear streamed down her face as she fell to her knees. Everyone stood in shock. Ruby noticed Boil's face turned to horror. He ran out the room to his barracks. Cody went to comfort his Co-General.

"Hey, Kid...Waxer was both our friends..." Cody tried to calm her down. 

"I know your trying to help...Cody.... But you don't know how he died..." She said as she pulled her self up from her knees. She ran towards her quarters. She bumped into Ahsoka on the way. She managed to whisper a , "Sorry." Before entering her room. Ahsoka knocked on her door.

"Hey um..Ruby?" Ahsoka said softly.

"Just leave me, Ahsoka. I know you want to help. But just go." She said, still crying. Ahsoka did as she asked..

~~Few hours later~~

Ruby was still sad, but managed to stop crying. She went to see Boil, Waxer's closest friend. The doors opened and he saw Boil looking at a photo of Waxer, him and Numa on Ryloth.

"Hey..." Ruby said, as she walked over, she looked at the photo from behind. "Who's the little girl?"

"Numa.." Boil said, he was never one to cry but he had some tears. "Me and Waxer met her on Ryloth, Waxer saved her life. He even drew a photo of her on his helmet."

"Did Waxer like this 'Numa'?" She asked.

"Very very much" Boil replied. "He talked to the picture of her on his helmet before every mission, he told her, 'I'll be back, Kid'.... He will never be back to see that kid, never." Boil began crying, hugging the photo tight. Ruby hugged him.

"The ones we hold dearest are never truly gone." She whispered to him.

"Maybe for a Jedi.." He answered.

~~Later On~~

Ruby didn't want to leave her quarters. She talked to Obi-Wan over her COMM.

"Master Kenobi, can me and the men have some time of to recover?" She asked softly

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan replied.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She said. To her surprise Ahsoka came in and took a seat.

"Hey...wanna talk about what ever is happening...I read the report on Umbara." Ahsoka said.

"Did you read the casualties?" Ruby asked.

"No..Was there someone important?"

"Something important?! Why else would i be this sad! Of course there is someone important! No! Someone very important!" She shouted. "Sorry..." She said.

"No I was being stupid. Do you want to say who? You know what just say everything you feel at me! Let it all out!" 

Ruby sighed. "Well... Get ready.." She took a deep breath, "On Umbara, Cody assigned Waxer, one of my closest friends to lead the 212th while he was there. General Krell ordered the 501st and the 212th against each other, without them knowing...Just before Waxer died he told Rex General Krell did it...Hardcase was also killed on Umbara..." A tear rolled down her cheek. She thought about all the laughs Waxer and her had together and that one time Cody was drunk and how they teased all the time for it. All of that was gone now... All her hope was lost...She needed to move on... But she didn't know how...

"That's awful!" Ahsoka replied, "I am so sorry...For everything. But just know...I'll always be here for you.."

"Thank you, Ahsoka. Thank you. That means a lot. I'll be on leave for a while. So I'll see you when I get back, For now Goodbye."

NEXT TIME: The first battle back does wrong and Ruby must save one of her Dearest friends...Meanwhile on Corrosaunt Fives is killed and Ruby must return to heart breaking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put a few chapters up tomorrow, Good Night.


	10. Friends we hold dearest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first battle back! A mission goes terribly wrong an Ruby must save one of her best friends, meanwhile on Corrosaunt Fives is killed and Ruby must announce the heart breaking new to the 501st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bits are very sad in this.

~~Time Skip, After leave.~~

The gunships landed down on the cruiser. The war still raging on and the 212th are back in battle. Everyone is still recovering from the loss of Waxer. 

"Welcome back." Kenobi welcomed Ruby and the 212th as they stepped of the gunships.

"Hello, Master Kenobi. Glad to see you again. So? When is out first mission." Ruby asked. 

"Well, someone wants to get back in the fight." Kenobi chuckled. "Well, meet me in the briefing room at 1400 hours." He walked away, leaving them to un-pack. She looked at the time. 1200 hours. She had a few hours to un-pack and get some food. She went to her room dropped her things of and went to the mess hall. It was still decorated. She smiled as she walked in. She got some energy pudding, the best thing the place had. The food on the cruisers was never that good. Some supply lines were blocked because of the war. It made it difficult to get certain things, that's why the custard was always gloopy. She took a seat next to Cody. Boil and a few other officer were sat there aswell.

"Hello, sir. I heard we've got a mission soon." Cody said as she took a seat.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the briefing" She relied as she ate her energy pudding. She hadn't eaten anything other than rations for months, even on her leave. The pudding was like heaven it's self going down her throat. She heard a slight sigh come from her mouth as she scooped up the last bit of pudding. She placed her tray on the cleaning pile and went towards the briefing room.

~~Briefing~~

As she walked in she saw Obi-Wan and Cody already pointing at various spots on the holomap. 

"Ahh, Ruby glad you could join us." She passed her the holopad. Their mission was to invade Agamar, a small rocky planet on the outer rim. It has a small Inhabited sector, the locals are quite aggressive and know how to plan a fight. Their landing zone was a 10 clicks away from the village, they hoped to have peace with the locals and help them reclaim their planet. 

"Isn't this a bit risky, If the locals don't agree it could compromise our entire mission." Ruby said, with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But I don't think there is any other way, As always I am open to suggestions" Obi-Wan said studying the map.

"I'm afraid I have none, we'll go with your plan." Ruby said.

"We'll depart at 1800 hours, have your mean ready to move out, Cody." Obi-Wan explained. Cody nodded and walked out the room, Ruby followed. She went back to her quarters to get some rest, as she was about to close her eyes, she though about Boil and how close he was to Waxer, she wanted to make Boil feel better. She went to ask Kix, while the 501st were on Corrosaunt, if he had kept or could get Waxer's helmet. She walked into the medical bay to find Kix treating a injured clone. She walked over.

"Hey, Kix? Bit of an odd question, but do you happen to have Waxer's helmet or Can you get it?" She asked, trying to sound innocent and not like she was stealing.

"Well, yes. I think we have it in storage, sir." Kix replied. "I mean... I can get it for you after I have finished my shift." 

"That's fine. Just leave it behind the med bay door, I will come pick it up." She said as she walked out the room. She knew Boil would like to have a memory of his closest friend.

~~Time skip~~

An hour before they were due to depart, Ruby walked up to the medical bay, she looked behind the door and held back her tears as she looked at the painting of Numa on Waxer's helmet. She walked over to the barracks as she walked in the loud door woke Boil up. 

"Sorry, Boil." She walked in and headed toward his bunk, with the helmet in her hand. "I have a small gift for you." She held out the helmet, and Boil took it. Ruby could see his expression, it was a mixer of Sad and Happy. Happy to see a memory of his friend, but sad as he thought about how he would never see Numa again....

~~Departure~~

The 212th boarded the gunships as they landed on the planets surface. It was a rather dusty planet, but not sand. More like dry mud. As they walked towards the village, what seemed to be their leader came and greeted them, they seemed friendly. It was rather later when they reached the planet surface, the villagers othered them shelter for the night, which Obi-Wan kindly accepted. The troopers laid out there Sleeping bags. As the troopers began to slowly fall asleep, Ruby sensed something unpleasant. She got up to walk around, bringing her lightsaber. What she saw was rather a shock, the villagers were going round taking several troopers, one of them being Cody. She went through with her lightsaber and returning the troopers to their rightful place, the villagers called for reinforcements as they guarded Cody, taking him away. They could tell he was a superior officer. They villagers took him to some sort of base, where many more of these strange creatures starting attacking Ruby, she was forced to retreat, leaving Cody. She ran to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi! Master! Wake up!" She shouted at the Jedi master, who eventually woke up.

"What is it, young one. We need to-" Kenobi was cut off

"They took Cody! The villagers took Cody!" She shouted, extremely worried.

"What?! They took him?! Where?! When!" Kenobi was now as worried as Ruby.

"A few minutes ago! They took him to some sort of base. I managed to save some troopers! But I couldn't save him. It's all my fault-" She was cut off.

"It wasn't your fault. If you feel it is, you may lead the rescue mission." Kenobi said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You can leave at day break."

"Thank you, master." She replied, she left him to rest. She didn't sleep that night, she was so worried for Cody. She planned all night and came up with a suitable solution. She would order the troopers to do a full-frontal attack as a distraction, while she would slip by un-detected and get Cody. The second the sun broke, she woke the troopers and briefed them on her plan. The troopers commenced attack as she started her rescue mission. When she was inside, she was horrified by what she saw, so many commanders all chained up, tortured for information. She went along, killing the creatures and freeing the commanders. She couldn't see Cody.

"I-If you a-are looking for t-he new one, they took him o-over there." The commander said as she pointed towards a hallway.

"Thank you trooper, Get everyone out of here." She ordered. She went down the hallway the trooper had pointed at. As she entered a ray shield trapped her. She could see Cody in front of her, she had never seen him so pale. He was hung up in some sort of prison. She creatures pressed a button, electrifying him.

"Stop! Stop!" She cried, this experience was awful for her. She had already seen so many people she cared about die, she didn't want to see another die aswell. She knew the Ray shield wouldn't last forever, but she wasn't sure Cody had that long. She sat down and connected deep within the force, focusing all her energy on the controls, she flung the creature controlling them out the way, turned it off and destroyed the controls. Cody fell to the ground, she could sense he was still alive. The Ray shield flickered off and she grabbed her lightsaber, killing off the rest of the creatures. She got Cody's arm and wrapped around her neck. She dragged him out. When Kenobi saw she had Cody, he smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Ruby neared a tank and got Cody inside, the forces retreated and they set up camp, an evac came and took Cody back to Kamino, the medic said he would make a full recovery in a few days, ready for the next battle.

"We must complete this mission, even without Cody." Kenobi said to Ruby, she was still worried about Cody, even though he was going to be fine. "I sense your worry, young one. Cody will be fine." Kenobi said softly.

"I know that... But what I saw in there, I could never forget." She said.

~~After the battle on Corrosaunt~~

Ruby and the 212th pulled up and the 501st were waiting outside. They were not happy.

"Ruby... Come over here... I'm afraid we have some bad news" Ahsoka said, pointing towards a Bench.

"When you were away, the ARC trooper Fives was killed by Commander Fox..." Ahsoka said, sadly. "His friend, Tub. Died a few days before, after a malfunction with his chip Fives had some sort of conspiracy the Chancellor didn't like, he ordered his death..." Ruby felt anger grow in her. Why would Fox do that! She knew he was harsh, but killing his brother!? She didn't know Fives that well. But she knew he was a Good soldier and a great friends of Rex's...  
She left Ahsoka and went to talk to Rex.

~Barracks~

"I am so sorry...He was a good soldier.." She said to Rex and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He died in my arms..." Rex said, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"His shadow will be with you, Rex.." She said and she left him alone to mourn on the death of his friend.

NEXT TIME: Cody's bond with Ruby become stronger. Ruby teaches Cody how to meditate and let go of his problems, But nothing always goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support this is getting!  
> I will be adding more chapters as it's the holidays now.


	11. Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby teaches Cody to meditate, but Cody sees something...Something Ruby recognises.

A battlefield can be a stressful place for everyone, including clones. 

They had just finished there mission on Agamar and Cody was up and well again. Cody was laid wide awake in bed at around 0300, he couldn't sleep. He knew his Co-General wouldn't sleep either. He went over to her quarters and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Come in." Cody walked in to find her doodling. "Hello, Commander. Can't sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing, sir?" Cody asked.

"You don't need to call me sir when we are not on the battlefield." She chuckled. "And I just drawing some things." She handed him a self portrait, to his surprise it was rather good.

"Wow! This is amazing." He examined the drawing.

"Heh, Thanks." She said. "So what's keeping you up?"

"I'm not sure, just a lot of things on my mind I guess." He answered.

"I can think of something to help with that." She said.

"I am listening." Cody answered.

"Meditation." Cody eyebrows raised at her answer. "I know you think it's a Jedi thing, but trust me." She held out her hand. Cody took it she lowered her self to floor and Cody followed. They sat crossed legged.

"Relax your mind, think of nothing. Don't let your mind get stuck on one trail of thought." Cody felt relaxed, It was just him and her, both of them breathing. He did as she said. He relaxed. Let his mind run free. He kept getting stuck on the thought of losing everyone he cared for. He already had lost Longshot and Waxer. He could go on for hours with the names of troopers that had fallen. He opened his eyes to have a peek. She was just sat there meditating he closed his eyes again. What he saw next was un-pleasant. He saw the same vision Ruby had. He saw him self shoot down his General. He was frustrated with himself. Why would he do that?! General Kenobi was his friend! He kept his eyes closed, his vision continued he saw Boil shoot down Ruby. Again, he was confused. Both him and Boil were friends with Ruby, he had no reason to shoot her down. He couldn't bear what he was seeing. He opened his eyes and ran out the room. Ruby opened her eyes to see Cody shutting her door behind him. She was confused. Maybe he saw something...

She walked over to Cody's barracks.

"Hey... Wanna go for a walk?" She asked as she stood by the door. Cody nodded and got up, they walked around for a while until Cody finally said something.

"Sorry for walking out like that, It's just-" Cody began

"I get it... Do you want to share what you saw?" She said, they both sat on a nearby bench.

"Not really.." Cody said quietly, He thought if he shared what he saw, he would be considered a traitor. 

"I'll always be here for you Cody. Even if I die, I will still be with you, remember that.." She said as she went over to the mess hall to get some breakfast. The words she had just said sank into Cody, Did she mean it?

~~Mess Hall~~

She walked into the mess hall at around 0600 hour, there was only around 6 trooper. She grabbed some space waffles and sat in the corner and ate them, she didn't know any of the troopers, even though they were in the 212th.

"Hey, sir. Come sit with us." A trooper called over. She went and sat with them.

"Forgive me, but I am un-aware of your names." She said as she continued to eat her breakfast. 

"Crys."

"Peel"

"Wooley" The three trooper she was sat with shouted out there names.

"Nice to meet you all, I assume you know my name already." She chuckled.

"Yes, sir!" Wooley said.

"I prefer no 'sir's' when we are not on battlefield." She chuckled at his formality. "Wooley Is it? Cody had a few stories with you in it." She laughed as she remembered the time Cody had told her about Wooley basically worshipping him. She laughed under her breath as she remembered the times before the war, when there was peace and where all Jedi were happy. As this war dragged on she saw the Jedi fall to violence. She was taught to be a peace keeper. But her role was currently a warrior... and it would be as long as the war happened. But then without the war she wouldn't of met any of her good friends... "So some good has came from all of it.." She told herself. The troopers heard her.

"Excuse me, sir. But Good has came from what?" Peel asked.

"Just know I value your lives, more than my own. I would gladly die for any of you any day." After she said that she returned her tray and walked back to her quarters. The trooper started talking.

"What was that about?" Peel said.

"Did she mean it?" Wooley said,

"Well that was deep." Crys chipped in.

Ruby knew she meant what she said. But did the troopers know that?

NEXT TIME: A mission to save a race from extinction goes wrong, leaving many causalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, another chapter will be released tonight, but for now enjoy this one.  
> Some of the upcoming chapters are based on another Fanfic but slightly difference circumstances and different characters.


	12. Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle goes wrong leaving high causalities and little hope.

A blaster bolt went straight past Cody's head. He couldn't see his Co-General anywhere. He looked frantically, while blasting some droids. He crouched behind a rock to have some cover. 

"Commander! We've got tank incoming!" A trooper shouted through Cody's COMM. Cody knew if he stayed behind this rock, his men would die. He ran out covering the medics that were dragging the injured away. He looked up to she a large blaster bolt heading straight towards him. Seconds before impact, a blue blade flashed in front of him, it was Ruby. She had a small cut on her nose, she was alive!

"Sir!" Cody shouted as she appeared in front of him.

"Cody get in that tunnel! I'll cover you!" Ruby shouted defending blaster bolts. Cody did as she said, once he made it inside, he saw hundreds of his men all wounded. He felt guilty. He couldn't protect them all. Suddenly, Ruby came running in, rocks collapsing behind her. The rocks formed a wall between the droids and them. They were safe, for now. Cody reloaded his weapon. He knew the wall wouldn't last long. 

Ruby helped the wounded, passing the medics various things and even using the force to help some troopers. Cody's COMM beeped.

"Commander Cody, we have an evac coming in, it can't hold all your men, we suggest you leave the badly injured." Cody didn't like this, he knew deep down, it was the best way to save more men. He passed on the Orders to Ruby.

"What?! That's insane! I won't leave any of my men behind! You can do your tactic, I'll do mine." Ruby shouted, she did not like this at all.

"Sir, It's the easiest way to save the most men." Cody responded.

"It's the easiest way to let men die aswell! You do that, I am staying here."

"But sir! They will blast down that wall, killing you aswell as the men." Cody said, he didn't want to let his Co-General die.

"We're meant to die, sir." A trooper said.

"We're just clones, we're meant to die in service to the republic." Another shouted. 

"Save yourself." More trooper started saying similar things.

"You may be clones, but your meaningful to me, everyone of you. I won't leave you to die. Not if I can die first." She said, she truly meant it. She cared for her men. She wasn't just going to leave them. By this point, Cody and the not so badly injured were on gunships.

"Sir, get out of there." Cody said over his COMM.

"I can't do that Commander." she replied, seconds later the wall came falling down, a rock hit Ruby on head, leaving her unconscious. She woke up inside a gunship, she saw Cody sat by her, she had never seen him so worried.

"Commander?" She questioned, as she sat up. She felt a sharp pain in her ribs.

"It's alright, sir. Get some rest." Cody replied. Ruby was on Gas and Air, to ease her pain. After all she has just been in a deadly situation. She was a bit loopy, almost as if she was drunk and what she said next was as much of a shock to her as it was to Cody.

"I love you." She said under her breath.

~~Medical Bay in a Republic Cruiser~~

She woke up in a medical bay. "I can't of been that injured then." She thought to her self, she looked down to see only a small patch of bandages on her ribs. She had been lucky, she only broke a rib. She notices Kenobi sat across.

"You're just like Anakin." He said to her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." A small smile gathered on her face. A few seconds later Cody walked in, he gave Kenobi a nod. He must of told him what she said.

"Did you mean what you said?" Cody said as he took a seat beside her.

"What did I say?" She answered, she couldn't remember. 

"On the gunships, you said you loved me." Cody answered.

"I did?!" Ruby was shocked. "Cody, I-. I love as a -. I dont know!" She didn't know what to say. Did she love him? She loved him as a best friend of course, but romantically? "Do you love me?" The words fell out her mouth.

"Well, sir. I- I admire you, but I wouldn't say love. I love you as a sister, a friend." Cody said, was that what she wanted him to say? At this point, Cody was as confused as her. A sigh of relief left Ruby's mouth.

"That's good to hear, Commander." She smiled.

~~A few days later~~

Ruby woke up. She sensed something was missing. She looked around. Her lightsaber. She ran over to the barracks to get Cody to help. As she opened the door she saw a few shinies with her lightsaber writing 'Cody and Ruby' on the walls.

"Well, problem solved." Her voice woke Cody, he was in his grey jumpsuit all the clone wore underneath their armour, Ruby was also dressed in her sleeping clothes. 

"Sir!" Cody leaped out of bed.

"Commander it would seem some of your troops have something that belongs to me." Cody turned around. He let out an angry sigh. He walked over.

"Well. Boys. Care to explain to sir?" Cody said, his voice filled with anger.

"It was CT-3346's Idea, sir!" One trooper shouted.

"It was a dare." Another one said.

"Whether it was a dare or not, I'd like my lightsaber back." She held out a hand and the trooper returned her weapon. "This is a Jedi's life. I recommended you don't take anyone else's. Commander, I'll let you handle these little troublemakers." She tapped a trooper on the head while saying this. She already knew they were on toilet duty. She wasn't harsh on clone, but this was kind of amusing to her. After all, what's wrong with having a little fun once in a while?

NEXT TIME: Rumours of Dooku causing terror on Salecumami reach the Jedi. Ruby, Kenobi and the 212th are sent to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this!  
> :)


	13. Rumours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours of Dooku being on Salcumami reach the Jedi. Ruby, Kenobi and the 212th are sent to investigate.

"Looks like we are of to Salcumami." Kenobi said to Ruby as they stood, looking at hyperspace through the giant bridge window.

"Yeah, we better keep and eye out. If Dooku is on Salcumami, he might draw us into a trap." Ruby said, worried. She had heard rumours of the evil sith lord know as Count Dooku and his assassin. Master Skywalker had told her about losing his hand to Dooku and how he got his scar from Ventress. She thought maybe a battle scar would be cool, but not the pain. Commander Cody came in.

"There is an In-coming transmission from the Jedi Council, sir." Cody explained.

"Put it through." Kenobi replied. Holograms of the Jedi Council appeared, Ruby bowed her head in respect. The council explained that their mission was to capture Dooku if he was indeed on Salcumami. The holograms glitched out as they reached the planet.

"The droids are jamming out transmissions, that could mean Dooku is indeed here." Kenobi said as he scratched his beard. As they neared the planet, several gunships went down to the surface.

"Keep an eyes out men, Dooku could be anywhere." Ruby warned. She could sense his presence. She looked at Kenobi, he could sense it to. A few seconds later, a few men let down there guard. A mistake. A sniper bullet shot a trooper in the back. 

"Get down! We've got snipers." Kenobi ordered, the bullets immediately came flooding in from all directions. Some troopers managed to shoot some of them down. But Ruby and Kenobi was most effective by defecting the bullets back towards there original direction. Once the snipers were out, droids came from behind the trees. The troopers started firing at them. Ruby knew she needed a plan and fast. She thought maybe if she jumped over the droids heads and followed her instincts she could find Dooku. A few seconds of thinking later, she began her plan. She jumped from droid to droid, until she was deep in the trees. She could sense him.

Cody gave hid general a look as if to say, 'what is she doing?'. To which Kenobi responded. "I have no idea, Cody. Sometimes it's best to just let them go ahead with it. I'll follow her, you stay here and I'll give you a signal when to come." Kenobi said as she ran in the direction of Ruby.

Ruby followed the force to a circle of trees, she could sense his hatred and fear.

"I know your here, Dooku." She said, holding her lightsaber in a defensive position. Seconds later a cloaked figure jumped down behind her.

"Count Dooku, I'd assume." She replied. 

"Well, a new Jedi. Not what I was expecting but, you'll do." Dooku responded in his normal tone. By this time Kenobi had neared her position. He didn't rush straight in, he watched from the tree line until he was needed.

"What do you mean, I'll do? You underestimate me." She replied in her usual sassy tone she used when talking to enemy's.

"You'll see, young one." She dropped his cloak and ignited his lightsaber. He immediately swung it, to Ruby's surprise she blocked, causing Dooku to push it harder, close towards her face.

"I see your pain, your anger. Use it." Dooku said. Trying, to entice her to the Dark side. She didn't listen, then she thought. Why was she fighting, she was a peace keeper. She lowered her lightsaber and meditated. Dooku took this as a chance to use force lighting. Ruby drew her power and blocked it using the force. She saw Kenobi come up behind Dooku. She drew her lightsaber to keep Dooku distracted. As Kenobi went to swing at Dooku, another figure came and blocked the attack.

"Well, Ventress. I thought this would un-pleasant." Kenobi said. Ruby rolled her eyes, Kenobi always loved fighting Ventress. He loved flirting with her aswell. It was an unusual tactic, but it worked. Ruby re-focused her fight on Dooku. Dooku made quick slashes at her, to which she responded in blocking, them. Dooku force pushed her against a tree, knocking her lightsaber out her hand, she tried to get up and pull the lightsaber towards her. To which, Dooku responded with force choke. Kenobi knew it was time for his signal. He used a flare. Cody and the 212th came rushing in blasting at the sith lord, he let Ruby go to deflect the blaster bolts. She gasped for air as she pulled her lightsaber towards her and swung at Dooku. The sith lord quickly responded, causing him to block the attack, the lightsaber made an X shape as they pushed against each other. Dooku spun his lightsaber in a circle, flicking Ruby's lightsaber out her hand. He grabbed her by neck and put his lightsaber towards her head.

"I recommend you stop firing. " Dooku said, Cody did as he said, he did not want Ruby to die. Ventress smiled as Kenobi lowered his lightsaber. Ruby life flashed before her eyes, she though, 'This could be the end of everything.' She took short breaths as the lightsaber came closer to her face, the heat radiating of it, causing her to sweat. A stoke of fear struck Kenobi as he saw Ruby.

"Leave her alone, Dooku." Kenobi said. Dooku laughed.

"I don't think so, Kenobi. How about we make a deal? You give me all your troops and I may consider giving you the girl." Dooku said, he wasn't going to give him Ruby either way. 

"Don't do it, Master. Like I said before, I value those men more than me." She replied, gasping for air as Dooku's grip around her neck got more tight and the lightsaber neared her. Kenobi didn't know what to do, he wouldn't forgive him self either way. Before he could make a decision, Dooku used force lightening on Ruby. Her screams echoed in Kenobi's ears. 

"She doesn't have long. Better hurry up." Dooku laughed as he electrocuted her once more. Cody and the troopers watched in horror. Ruby focused, she tried to pull her lightsaber towards her, she did it. She ignited the saber and pushed Dooku away, She fell to the floor. One medic from the 212th dragged her away from the battle that had just begun. 

"Can we have an Evac?" Cody asked over his COMM, If a ship could get close to the ground the troopers could grapple on and Kenobi could jump onto it. Seconds after Cody asked, a gunship came flying in. The trooper all came in and Kenobi followed. Ruby was still awake, alive. Just a little injured, she sat on the floor of the gunship, looking down at Dooku. 

"Are you alright?" Kenobi asked her.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for not agreeing to his deal. If my troopers die, I want to be on the field of battle, not by the hands of that monster." She replied. Kenobi thought. She really did care for clone that much, she loved them like her family. Just like her master. Ever since Master Ti arrived on Kamino, hardly any clones had been decommissioned, she wanted every clone to have a chance a life. 

The 212th arrived on Corrosaunt to give the council a report. 

"Yes, Dooku is indeed on Salcumami, but we had to make a quick escape, I suggest we go back but with a better plan and more troops." Kenobi reported. Ruby knew to stay silent in Council meetings, but she didn't like the thought of bringing more clones, when they didn't need them.

"Surely if we did a surprise attack, we wouldn't need to use more troops!" Ruby spoke up, Kenobi gave her a look as if to say, 'Be quiet.'

"More troops are needed to protect you and Master Kenobi from being attacked, like last time." Mace Windu said. She knew they all thought because she was only 17 she needed protection. 'I can protect myself.' she thought. She was determined to prove she wasn't a youngling anymore, she could make her own decisions. The council meeting ended and Kenobi turned to Ruby.

"I know you care for the troopers, but this is what they are made for." Kenobi said softly.

"You can't just throw them out there, like some kind of animal! They are living beings!" She responded in a desperate cry.

"I know, they are living beings. I treat them as more than that. We just need to listen to what the Council says." Kenobi responded. 

"I am not a youngling anymore, I can protect myself. No-one seems to understand that!" She said, as she walked out the room. Kenobi muttered a small, 'I understand' as she left the room. Ruby wanted to be free, she loved being a Jedi, but she couldn't always follow the direct orders she is given. She wanted to be independent, to do as she pleased. That was what she admired about Master Skywalker, everyone called him reckless, but he is simply being free, making his own decisions. She wanted to say how she felt. But she knew her time will come. She trusted that the force will guide her to who she was meant to be.

She walked over to see Cody, he could always brighten her day. As she walked over, she bumped into Fox. She didn't know what to think of him after Fives. Did he mean to do it.

"Oh, sorry." She managed to say, as she walked towards the barracks. Fox looked at her longingly, he didn't mean to kill Fives. He didn't want to kill Fives. He just snapped, something in him snapped. 

~~Barracks~~

She walked in, he was asleep.

"Great." She said under her breath. He did have a long mission, it made sense he needed to rest but she walked all the way over for nothing. She remembered a small park nearby the Temple. She loved to play there as a child. She walked over to it. She remembered the place like it was the back of her hand. It was one of the only places with plants on Corrosaunt. She sat on a nearby bench. She felt the earth beneath her feet, she remembered how children used to play and laugh here before the war. She missed all the happiness, It seemed to vanish ever since the war came along.

Ruby admired the simple things. The flowers, water, just the things you see everyday. As the war dragged on she noticed the small things, that were still there and she cherished them. She knew by the end of the war, she might not be alive. Many of the Jedi might not be alive, they had already lost so many Jedi Knights. She felt a sinking feeling. But then she remembered all the good friends she had, Kenobi, Cody and all the troopers. She knew she wouldn't most of them after the war. She wanted to cherish them, while they were still here....While she was still here..

NEXT TIME: Ruby's soft side shows as she becomes fascinated with nature. She discovers her ability to connect with animals through the force...But this does not go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Kudos!  
> I love all my readers!  
> Another chapter will be uploaded tonight.


	14. The force is in everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby discovers the ability to connect with animals through the force... but the enemy notices this..

They had just finished a battle on Kiros, while here Ruby notices the planets beauty, It was very different to Corrosaunt, it had very low-tech. Ruby walked along the trees, placing her hand on some of them as she walked by, she let her left hand sway through the long grasses. She went up to the top of the hill, to see a breath taking view of nearly the whole city. The low light beamed through the small windows of the houses. She took a seat underneath the tree. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of a bird. She sat there for a while, listening. She felt a deep connection in the force, the same one she felt when she was by her masters side. She let the birds song flow through her, like her own blood. She opened her eyes. Held out a hand to the bird on the tree, as though it was her friend. The bird tweeted. She felt the force run through her, she knew Master Yoda always said, "The force resides in a life forms." She started to understand what he meant. Her deep connection was interrupted by her COMM beeping. Someone had realised she had slipped away again. 

"Ruby. Where are you?" Obi-Wan questioned. He sounded both fed up and worried.

"Well, master. I thought I'd get some fresh air. I am on the hill behind camp." She said calmly. She felt cared for. Obi-Wan actually realised she was gone.

"Right, Okay. Be back by 0700 hours. Kenobi out." She felt a sigh of relief when Kenobi turned of his COMM. She was free to as she liked. She thought she would go see Cody, on her way back she felt the force pulling her towards a separate path. She followed it. She always believed the force would guide her where she needed to go. She followed the force to a small lake, she looked in the lake, seeing her reflection, then SPLASH! Someone or something had pushed her in. As she climbed out, soaking wet, she saw the same bird as before. It tweeted like it was laughing. Ruby was confused, had she formed a connection with this bird?

As she approached the camp, some trooper gave her some odd looks. She was soaking wet after all, Kenobi came out his tent to see what the laughter was about. 

"Well, Well. What happened to you?" Kenobi asked, keeping back his laughter. 

"Well...It's a long story." Ruby said, chuckling

"I have time." He gestured to his tent. Ruby sat down, Kenobi handed her a towel and some tea to warm her up from the cold lake.

"Well, I suppose I'd better explain." She laughed. "While I was meditating on the hill, I felt a strong connection deep in the force to this small singing bird on the tree. Then, you came and interrupted with your COMM. Afterwards, I headed towards camp, when I felt a strange pull of the force. I followed it to a small lake, I looked into the lake and then something pushed me in. After I swam out, I saw the same bird tweeting as though it was laughing." She explained, Obi-Wan listened with great interest. 

"I see. It would seem you were able to connect with this creature using the force." Obi-Wan said, puzzled.

"Master Yoda always said, the force resides in all life forms. I think I finally starting to see what he means." Ruby explained to Obi-Wan. It was late, Ruby gave the Jedi master a respectful nod and headed to her tent to get some rest.

~~Morning.~~

Ruby went to the same spot, to see if the bird was there. To her surprise, it was in the same position. Ruby reached out in the force, to connect with it again. Although, she was un-aware of the enemy scout up on a nearby hill. The scout watched as she connected to the bird and followed it towards the same pond. Ruby walked to the same pond as before, the bird flying beside her. This time she sat a good distance away from the pond. She sat cross-legged as she meditated. She felt a connection to the pond, a strong one.. As she put her hand in the water, she felt cold. In her head she saw, a child. The child was drinking from the lake, and a cloaked figure appeared behind her, Ruby reached out she dragged the child out of her vision. The next thing she knew a child Togruta was stood next to her. The scout watching her was amazed. The scout went to report back.

"Great, now I have to explain this." She whispered under her breath. The child hugged her leg.

"Thank you for saving me , miss." The small little girl said.

"Your welcome little one, come with me." Ruby offered out her hand and the small girl took it. She brought her to the camp. This time the troopers were more surprised than amused. Obi-Wan came out. He looked sort of angry.

"Well. What have you brought back this time." Obi-Wan said, noticing the little girl.

"Again long story, but I think it's fair the troopers heard it this time." Ruby took a seat on the grass, the troopers gathered round. The little girl sat on her lap. "You troopers might not understand me as much as Master Kenobi, but this actually happened." She laughed and took a deep breath, "I went to the same hill as yesterday, I reached out in the force and somehow managed to connect with the same bird as before, It lead me to the same lake. I sat and meditated, I let my hand flow through the water. I had some sort of vision, I saw this 'lil 'un. She was about to be kidnapped, I reached out my arm and somehow pulled her out of my vision to here." The troopers were sat in shock. Obi-Wan was now even more confused. 

"Troopers, Dismissed." Obi-Wans said, as he made his way over to Ruby. "You'll need to inform the council of this." Obi-Wan explained. He had never seen a Jedi do this.

"You do that, I need to find a home for this one" Ruby playfully tapped the little girl's nose.

~~Few hours later~~

Ruby had found a small family in a village nearby, who took the girl in and treated her as there own. The girl waved as Ruby walked away. Ruby felt guilty, she couldn't be sure she would be safe there. But she wouldn't be safe with the Jedi either. She decided it was for the best. Obi-Wan had gone to Corrosaunt, he decided it was best to discuss this in person.

~~Jedi Temple~~

Obi-Wan had told the tales of Knight Ruby to the council.

"Concerning her rise in power is." Yoda said, interested in how strong with force the young Jedi knight had become.

"You'll need to keep an eye on her, Kenobi" Mace Windu stated.

"I will." Kenobi responded.

"For now, any Jedi that accompanies young Knight Ruby will need to report back to the council." Mace Windu said, the council nodded in agreement. The Jedi master left the room. Ruby's ship had just landed at the Temple. Obi-Wan went to tell her the news.

"What?! Again! Why can't the council trust me!" Ruby shouted, she did not like the fact of being reported on. 

"The council does trust you, It's just-" Obi-Wan pleaded. 

"No! No! I get it, Yet again the council thinks I'm a youngling." Ruby said, she walked away.

"No, Ruby. That's not what they-" Obi-Wan decided it was hopeless trying to change her mind.

~~Later On~~

Ruby decided it was best to release her anger. It wasn't the Jedi way to let anger build up inside of you. She went to the gym, serval other clones were there. In them were Boil and Cody. She ignored then and went straight to the punching bag. She punched it violently, until Cody came over.

"You ok there, sir?" Cody asked, he'd never seen her so angry.

"I'm. Just. Fine. Commander." She said between punches, Cody knew something was up, he put a hand on her shoulder. He heard some troopers say 'Ooaa~' Cody gave them a stern look and they soon stopped. The commander guided Ruby towards a bench and sat down with her.

"Wanna share?" He said, indicating her to tell him what's wrong.

"Do you ever get treated like a child, Cody?" She asked. Cody knew what was up now. He had heard her rant on to Kenobi about the council treating her like a youngling before.

"Well, sometimes my batchmates call me baby." Cody laughed, Ruby joined in with the laughter. "If that counts?"

"Yeah. It does." Ruby laughed. Cody smiled, he had gave her a reason to laugh, not just by herself, but with him. Ruby though about the visions she had several weeks ago. How could someone this Kind and Funny do something so horrible.

"Do ever want to run away to somewhere only you know?" She asked him, she knew she had the thought sometimes.

"I've lost a lot of brothers in this war, I was sometimes afraid to lose even more" Cody chuckles. "So I guess I have." He admitted. Ruby thought of words she said when she was held at Dooku's lightsaber. 'This could be the end of everything.' The words replayed in her mind. If she ever did die, what was she leaving behind...She put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"I value you, Cody. Not just as a commander, but as a very dear friend." She said...She really did mean it. Cody recognised this.

"I do to." The words fell out of Cody's mouth.

Ruby's life flashed before her eyes. She cared so much for her friends. But was she wrong? After all the Jedi Code forbids attachments....

NEXT TIME: While Obi-Wan goes undercover on a secret mission to save the chancellor. Ruby is left in charge of the battalion. Is this too much responsibility for our reckless Co-General?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might end up being boring. But hey, I'm running out of chapter ideas.  
> Any Ideas for future Arc's are appreciated.


	15. Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is supposed to be reported on, but with Obi-Wan on a secret mission she is left alone to lead.

Ruby was still angry at the council. Once news reached her that General Kenobi wouldn't be on her next mission, she began to think they trusted her again. There next mission was to help the people of Agamar rebuild.

"Not that dangerous." She said to herself, she simply had to build a soup kitchen, rebuild some houses and get there defensives back online. Simply to help them rebuild after their recent battle. She ordered gunships with supplies to be sent down. She sighed, maybe the council didn't trust her enough to be in proper battle. Her trail of though was interrupted by her COMM beeping.

"This is Co-General Ruby, over." She said.

"This is Commander Cody, sir. We've lost contact with two of our men down here, you better take a look." Cody said over his COMM, It came through crackly and uneven on Ruby's COMM but she got the message.

"Alright, sit tight. I am heading down." She responded, she thought two troopers just turned there COMM's of while they rested. Her gunship reached the ground and Boil lead her to where they lost contact, it was a dark storage room. Cody and several other trooper were searching the area.

"Alright, Commander. What seems to be the problem?" She said in rather a fed-up voice, she wanted to be fighting droids, not helping out civvies. 

"We've got two men unaccounted for, sir." Cody said, standing at attention. Ruby walked into the dark room, igniting her lightsaber to produce some light. While inside, she found some sort of power source, as she neared it she recognised it. At the start of the Clone Wars, droids weren't individual, they were all attached to one power source. As she neared it, she saw a 212th helmet. Probably, from one of the missing men. She picked it up and felt a great sadness, If she had taken it more seriously, this soldier wouldn't of died. A few seconds later, droids dropped down from onto of the storage shelfs. It took her by surprise, she ducked and sliced one in half. 

When Cody heard blaster fire, he ran in that direction. 

Ruby was out-numbered, while she was deflecting the blaster fire, a droid shot at her hand, knocking out her lightsaber. She tried to punch a droid, it did no damaged to the droid, but her hand was a different story, she kicked one droid into a few other. A few seconds later, she heard blaster fire. Cody had come to help. They took out the droids.

"Sir! Are you alright." Cody shouted. Ruby's hand was throbbing in pain, she was pretty sure she had broken it.

"Fine, Fine. Just a broken bone or two." She answered, keeping calm.

"Or two! Helix! Get over here!" Cody shouted.

"Thank you Cody, I would of been dead meat back there if it wasn't for you and your men." She said, as Helix was examined her hand.

"Indeed you would." Helix joked, Cody laughed. "It seems you have broken 4 small bones in your hand. Punching a droid is not wise." Helix said. "You'll need to rest this hand for a week." He said, as he bandaged her hand up.

"One week! Well I better get used to one hand combat." She laughed, she was never good at one hand combat. She liked a steel grip on her lightsaber. As she got up, she sliced the power source with her lightsaber, she wasn't sure why she didn't do it the first time she saw it.

"Is this an old battle droid?" Boil questioned, picking up one of the droids heads.

"It would seem so." Ruby replied. She was interested, these battle droids were deactivated when she was only a Padawan. She sighed as she remembered helping young clone cadets train on Kamino and the jokes she told with her Master. She smiled. She thought maybe she would get to go to Kamino, since Master Kenobi was on a separate mission. 

"We're ready to leave, sir." Crys said to Ruby over his COMM. They packed up there things and stepped on the gunships, Ruby looked down at the planet, she could sense something. Maybe it would come back to her.

NEXT TIME: Ruby returns to Kamino, she is re-united with her Master. The 212th get some time to relax, and Cody realises something about one of his men..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, one more chapter later on. Hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry It's short. I'll start writing a longer chapter at around 7:30pm U.K time. :)


	16. Return to Kamino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby returns to Kamino to see her Master. The 212th are left on a Jedi cruiser and under orders to relax. We see more of Ruby's past, that no-one knew about...Only her and her master....

The gunships doors opened revealing the stormy sea world known as Kamino, the clones home. She walked through the white glowing doors and stood there waiting was her Master, Shaak Ti. She ran forwards and embraced her master. 

"Yes, I missed you too." Shaak said, as she returned the hug. Ruby was almost in tears. She loved her master. She kept telling her self, 'attachment is forbidden.' But Jedi were supposed to be compassionate....She walked down the hallways, she remembered skipping down the halls as a Padawan. She touched the side of her arm and pressed deep into it, there she felt the wires, and was reminded of that horrible day that her Master still blamed herself for. She had her robotic arm look like skin so she wouldn't have to tell anyone about that day...But she knew if it ever malfunctioned, her secret would be out...

They sat down together in Shaak Ti's quarters. They drank some tea, Ruby told her about being a Co-General and how she thought the council didn't trust her.

"How can I trust the council, if they don't trust me! In fact, you and me don't trust the council, otherwise we would of told them about this." She held out her arm...The arm that was the ever lasting reminder of her first mission as a Padawan. Shaak Ti looked at her arm in great sadness.. " I'm sorry Master." She said. "I know you still blame yourself for what happened..." Ruby said. Her Master got up.

"Let your problems go, no secret is a good one." She said, everyday she spent on Kamino her voice got softer. "Tell, who you trust, be free." The words sank into Ruby like a ship at sea. A ship full or truth and meaning. She knew she was right. She had to let go. She had to be free. No holding back, no fear. Fear is the root of the tree of the Dark side. 

A few days passed, she was still thinking. Obi-Wan would be on his mission for another few days. Could this be her chance to let go and tell Cody? Could she trust Cody? She hit herself. Of course she could trust Cody! After all, Cody was one of her closest friends. How could she even question his trust?! She decided she needed to escape from this prison of fear and hate. She asked Cody to come to her quarters. Now was the time... 

Cody knocked on the door, came in an stood at attention, expecting a new mission. 

"At ease." A tone of worry was in her voice, Cody picked up on this.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Cody asked, he was now worried.

"Not exactly." She said slowly, she was getting rather uncomfortable. "You know how I told to let your problems go...Well, I was hoping I could do that." She said slowly, looking up at Cody.

"Of course." Cody said in a caring tone. He took a seat. Ruby was in a sea of emotions, she wondered how he'd react, would he be angry? Scared? She decided the best way to express it was not by words, but actions. She removed her robotic arm. Cody, was not expecting this, the arm looked so real anyone would think it was actual skin.

"How did this happen?" Cody almost shouted, he concerned. He had so many questions. Ruby sighed...

"When I was just a Padawan, my Master let me lead a squad. Just a small one, around 4 or 5 men. We went on a mission behind enemy lines...." She sighed....."The whole thing went wrong.." A tear rolled down her cheek. That tear contained everything she knew..."My squad were like family, I treated them like my brother, they treated me as their sister...The enemy figured out our plan.." The whole thing came back to her...The screaming, they wanted to protect her and she wanted to protect them..."They sent detonators down the vents we were in...I lost my arm...That wasn't the worst bit. I lost all my squad...My master chose these men because they were meaningful to me, as individuals, not as clones." Cody understood now. He was angry with himself, there was obviously some reason she cared so much for clones, and he was too blind to see it. "As I walked back." She continued through her tears. "My master was heartbroken, she had never seen me so sad...She blames herself for what happened.." Cody could see why Shaak Ti wouldn't let clones get decommissioned. Ruby reattached her arm... Cody knew she hadn't told anyone else, as it was so hard to tell him..

"I've lost many of my brothers." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You are the only one who can let your past haunt you." Cody left her to think and clear her mind and that is exactly what she did. She sat and thought about her life, the good and the bad. She focused on Cody's words. Why was she letting her past haunt her? She could be focusing on the good things she had now. When realised this, she went to see Cody, she hugged every trooper on the way. She knew so many trooper were going to die in this war, she wanted to make there lives as happy as she could. She wanted to savour what she had. She burst into Cody's barracks and hugged him so tight, he could barely breath.

"Thank you, Thank you so much" Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. She finally realised, so many people had nothing to fight for, but she did. She was fighting for all her fallen brothers. She knew all those troopers, died having someone to live for and that only made her stronger...

NEXT TIME: Kenobi is back from his mission and is surprised how fond of her men Ruby had become, but attachment was not the Jedi way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, I had an online meeting to attend too.


	17. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenobi returns to a strong bond between his Co-General and Commander, he must explain to Ruby that attachment is not the Jedi way..

Kenobi's ship pulls up, as his men stand to attention. He walks past his men giving some of them a nod and a hello.

"Welcome back, general." Cody greeted him, Kenobi realised the content in his voice. He also realised Ruby was stood closer to the men then usual, he smiled.

"We missed you, Master Kenobi." Ruby hugged him.

"I'm glad you did." Kenobi chuckled, he missed them too. He hated being away from his men and not knowing what's going on, I suppose he considered him self their role model. He laughed under his breath.

"Now, your back we can actually punch some droids!" Ruby sounded excited, then Kenobi noticed the bandages on her hand, he assumed something happened on Kiros. Ruby handed him a data pad, it had everything they done while he was away, he dismissed the men and Ruby walked alongside him as he read it.

"You punched a droid?!" He said out loud. "And broke 4 bones in your hand!" He looked at her. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What else was I supposed to do?" She said. "My lightsaber was out of my hand and If I force pushed them the storage crates would fall on me." She explained, In her usual sassy tone.

"Just like Cody." He sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" She joked. Kenobi and her laughed. He could tell that something had happened that she hadn't put on the report.

"You stopped at Kamino?" Kenobi asked. "I can imagine who you went to see." He said, he knew how fond she was of her Master.

"Yup, you got me." She elbowed the Jedi master in a childish way. She laughed, Kenobi had never seen her so happy.

"So what did you talk to your master about?" He asked, trying to figure out why she was so happy.

"Errr... Just stuff. You know." She said, and she laughed awkwardly. She did not want to haft to tell him aswell.

"I don't know, please specify" He asked.

"I don't particularly want to say but I've talked to Cody about it, and I have realised to not let my past haunt me. I've realised all these men won't make it till the end of the war, so I want to make there last moments full with happiness. We've already lost so many troopers, I want to stop us losing anymore..." She said, her voice was powerful and strong, she walked around Kenobi in a dreamy way lifting her hand up as she talked, she sighed. She knew she couldn't protect every trooper. Kenobi knew this as well, but he would help her all her could. "Those troopers are my family, my home." She began. "I don't want to lose them like last time.." She said. 'Like last time.' the words spun around in Kenobi's head, what happened last time... He looked up at the girl, she was clearly upset. Maybe if he talked to Shaak Ti, she would tell him. 

~~Kamino~~

Kenobi had taken a small ship to Kamino. He arrived and was greeted by Master Ti.

"Welcome, Master Kenobi. What brings you to Kamino?" She asked, as he walked inside, rather wet from the rain.

"Actually, It is concerning you former Padawan." He replied.

"Oh?" She paused. "Is something the matter." She gestured into a small room, where they both took a seat. he chairs were so fluffy, Kenobi could of sworn he could have fallen asleep in them.

"Well you see, I wanted to know what you talked about on Kamino. She doesn't seem to want to tell me." He explained. Shaak knew there was no getting out of this. She might as well tell him or he would of found out somehow.

She sighed, "When she was just a Padawan I gave her a squad. Her own personal squad of around 4-5 clones. I chose those clones because they were meaningful to her, as individuals. I sent her on a mission behind enemy lines to gather information, somehow the enemy found out our plan." She sighed, sadly. "They sent detonators down the vents they were in, she lost all her squad, her family and her arm.." Shaak Ti didn't cry, but Kenobi could see the intense sadness in her eyes. 

"Her arm?" Kenobi questioned. "Wait. Are you telling me she has robotic arm." He knew that was a stupid question, of course she did. He understood. He finally saw the reason she treated the clones as family, because they were her family. She wanted to protect them, she wanted to make up for her fallen brothers. She wanted to keep them safe.

"Yes. I shouldn't of let her lead them, so young." She felt guilty, she thought maybe if her Padawan stayed with her, she wouldn't be so sad. She wouldn't of lost who she cared for, who she fighted for. There was a long pause between the the two. Kenobi had been so oblivious to his Co-Generals feeling. But could he let her get so attached? After all, once they died or she died, someone would be left heartbroken.

~~Back on the Jedi Cruiser~~

He met Ruby on a hill. The birds were tweeting and the slight breeze cooled his neck.

"Your master told me your story." He touched her arm.

"She what?!" Ruby told her to tell no-one, especially a member of the council. "She swore she wouldn't tell anyone.." She sighed and looked away from Kenobi who was stood next to her.

"I didn't give her much choice..." He sighed. "I understand why you love clones so much... But you can't get attached to them, it will only lead to pain for them and for you." He explained, with great sorrow in his voice.

"Those clones were the only thing I fight for. I fight for the ones who can't fight anymore...and I will protect the ones who can fight and make sure they have something to fight for." She sighed. "There people, they need a reason to live, even if that reason is me or their brothers." She explained. She meant it, everyone deserves a second chance, they deserve a chance to escape to escape the prison of fear, they deserve a chance to live another day and to keep fighting. 

Everyone deserves that chance...even a clone.

NEXT TIME: A Successful mission gives the 212th time to celebrate, or so they think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this far!  
> I have an Idea for how order 66 is gonna go, it will come probably after 10 more chapters, so in about 4 days.  
> Your comments mean the world to me, I am so glad you like this FanFic!


	18. Nothing goes completely as planned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A successful mission gives the 212th time to celebrate or so they think...

This mission went as planned. They successfully had destroyed a major separatist outpost, the 212th were cheering and laughing, enjoying drinks and having a wonderful time. Ruby, Cody and Boil were playing cards and occasionally laughed at a troopers jokes. Ruby was worried, Obi-Wan hadn't joined the fun.

"Excuse me one second, Commander." Ruby said, as she walked over to Kenobi's tent. "Hey Obi-Wan, come join the fun!" She cheered as she walked in on him already planning their next move.

"It never goes this well." He explained, looking over various papers.

"There is a first time for everything." She said softly, she knew Obi-Wan, she knew he wouldn't be worried for nothing, but what was there to worry about. She left him alone to study the various attack strategies. They had completely the mission, what could possibly go wrong? She went over and continued playing cards. Beep. Beep. It was her COMM.

"Sir, the scouts aren't responding." A trooper said other there COMM.

"Coming." She moaned, she left the troopers to celebrate. "The scouts have just gone celebrating" She whispered to herself. As she neared the scouts last known position, she sensed something. The same feeling she had when she left Dooku and Ventress. Something rattled in the trees. "Just a bird." She said. She reached the scouts position, she scout was supposedly asleep against a rock. 'Too much to drink' she thought, she checked the troopers pulse. None. "None?!" She said out loud. She looked at the trooper. "Sniper shot." She said, as she noticed a deep wound on the troopers stomach. Seconds later a sniper shot came from behind.

"Ruby!" Kenobi cried, he jumped in front of the blaster bullet. It went straight through his left leg.

"Obi-Wan!" She cried, she ran over to injured Jedi master. "Helix! Come to my location, now! It's the general!" She shouted over her COMM. The camp went silent as they heard the Co-General's voice over Helix's COMM. Cody and Helix, started running. "Stay with me, Master." She said. She teared a piece of her robe, It was the only clothing she had brought with her, but there was more important things right now. She laid her hands over the wound, ready to force heal it even just a slight bit. Kenobi brushed her hands away.

"I'll be fine." He said, she knew he was not fine. She replaced her hands on his wound, she focused, she needed to save him. She said she though for the ones who can't fight anymore, she did not want to add Obi-Wan to that list. She focused, using all her energy, she let the force consume her, the wound closed slightly, causing the pain to decrease. She panted, she didn't have much energy but she needed to use it to save him, Cody and Helix arrived to see this. 

"That should help. Helix get to work." She ordered, she ignited her lightsaber in case there was anymore snipers. She felt guilty, if she had taken better watch, if she had taken caution instead of rushing in, she could of prevented this. She thought of all the times, he had saved her and this was how she repaid him, with a sniper wound. Tears ran down her face, how could she let this happen. She remembered her Master, this is how she felt. Obi-Wan wouldn't have permanent damage, but her arm was an ever lasting reminder to her master, and one she couldn't easily get rid of...

~~Few days later~~

This was Obi-Wan's last day in hospital, Ruby went to see him everyday, she thanked him everyday, but everyday she saw him in that hospital bed, the weight of her guilt became heavier, until it was physically affecting her. She couldn't sleep all the time Obi-Wan was injured, every time she slept, that moment replayed in her mind. She walked over to Obi-Wan's bed.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"I'll sleep once you are better." She replied, she truly could not bring herself to rest. ' I don't deserve rest' she told her self, she knew if she was stronger, less childish and more aware this wouldn't of happened. 

"It wasn't your fault." He said, smiling at her. She couldn't look at him. 

"It was." She said. "If I was more aware, more cautious, more-" She was cut off.

"You did everything I would of done." He replied, he meant it. This meant a lot to Ruby. Obi-Wan was a great Jedi and he was comparing himself to her, a reckless young girl. She felt her body warm up, she looked at him, she walked away...

~~Few hours later~~

Obi-Wan returned to his quarters, finally out of the dull white walls that encaged him. 

Ruby sat on her bed, she meditated. She thought of the dead Jedi and Clones, she thought of their sacrifice, so they might live another day. She wouldn't let that sacrifice go to waste, she would fight for them. A tear rolled down her cheek. They died because of someone else, because someone was selfish, because someone wasn't happy with what they had already. She felt the anger rise in her, she tried her tears with a scarf that hung from her chair. She needed to let emotions out, she walked around. Eventually bumping into a 501st trooper called Jesse. 

"Sorry, trooper." She said quickly, if she talked anymore she would end up and emotional mess. Jesse knew when someone was upset, he knew it all too well.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her, in a caring matter.

"How did you-" She stopped herself. "Not really. I don't want to cause harm to anyone else." She replied, still reminded of her recklessness that injured Obi-Wan.

"I'd guess you'd be talking about General Kenobi?" He asked, a surprised look appeared on Ruby's face. How did he know? "My friend is the chief Medic, Kix." He explained.

"I see." She replied.

"You know, I write poems sometimes. That helps." Jesse said, he saluted and walked towards his barracks. 'Not a bad idea' Ruby thought. She ran to her quarters and wrote a few songs and poems. She sang a song to herself, unaware of Cody stood behind her.

"Brothers~  
Can you hear me out there?  
My brothers~  
Keep marching on~

You are good soldiers~

Don’t give up~  
You are worth something to someone  
Out there~  
Out there~  
Somewhere~

I know sometimes~  
Are hard~  
I know some things are tough~

But promise me one thing~

You will~  
Never give up  
Hope~

No matter how dark thing seem~

There is always Highs and Lows~  
No matter how dark things go~

After everything~  
You might not believe me but~  
There's always a light at the end~

You didn’t say please  
We’re going to pass the time~  
We’re one and the same  
I’m the team medic  
You’re a good soldier~  
It’s hard to be the one that survives~  
Experience~  
So many trooper gone~  
You can't talk to him like that!  
My brothers are willing to die~  
Oh~

My brothers~  
I believe in you~  
I am here for you~  
Always~  
And if i go~  
My shadow~  
Will stay within you~"

"Not bad." Cody said, Ruby almost jumped out of her seat.

"Heh." She said, looking down at the words she had written.

"You really care that much? Heh?" He asked.

"Of course I do, your like my family, Cody." She meant every word of that song truly...

NEXT TIME: Darkness is rising, Obi-Wan and Ruby encounter Darth Maul and in a battle, not all can go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the song, btw. What do you think?  
> Enjoy!  
> Last chapter for today, sorry there has only been 2 short ones, I was out most of the day :)


	19. Temples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While exploring a Jedi Temple, Ruby and Obi-Wan encounter Darth Maul...

"You are to inspect the ancient temple and report your findings." Mace Windu said to Obi-Wan and Ruby. They immediately set off with their best troops: Boil, Cody, Wooley and Crys. They arrived on a planet called Bogano, it had barely been touched. Ahead was a tall building, that required the force to open it. As they reached it, underneath them was a circular golden disk.

"I guess we stand here to open it?" Ruby said, Obi-Wan sighed. They raised there hands and the tall structure in front them began to move, and revealed a small door. "Here goes nothing." Ruby said as she took a step inside. The was 3 pathways.

"That one goes the longest, sir." Cody pointed towards a hallway. "I think that's our best bet." Before, Obi-Wan could say anything, Ruby ignited her lightsaber and made her way down the hallway, she felt something crawl up her leg, she looked down a huge spider was crawling up her leg. She did a small high-pitched scream and wacked it off.

"Not scared of spiders, are you, sir?" Cody joked.

"No, I just.. Didn't expect it." She said in her sassy tone. She had truly never seen a spider that big. The hallway lead to large hall type room. The pillars were beautifully engraved, and the walls had small writing on. Ruby sensed that feeling again, she same thing she had sensed when she left Dooku and Ventress. She heard a voice. "Touch it." A female voice whispered.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked, everyone shook their heads. 'Just the temple playing tricks.' she thought, she heard it again, but louder.

Touch it. She saw something on a wall, a few corridors away, she went towards it, it was calling her, begging her. She stood in front of it and voices were screaming in her head.

TOUCH IT. TOUCH IT.

She couldn't stand the voices, she laid her hand on the glowing wall. The temple started to collapse. She swore under her breath. She ran towards the others.

"What did you do?" Obi-Wan shouted when she cam running.

"Um.. I'll tell you if we make it out." She shouted, over the sounds of rocks falling. As they ran out a cloaked figure was waiting for them... "Hello?" She asked. Maybe they were the one in her head.

"Why are you asking the air hello?" Obi-Wan said, he couldn't see the figure.

"You don't see it?" She asked, it was very real. Stood there. She neared the figure, it spun around quickly. She ignited her saber, to protect herself. He cloaked figure ignited their saber and threw off their cloak. Maul. She swore under her breath, she had to fight him alone, Obi-Wan couldn't see him.

"So, I thought you killed Maul?" She joked to Obi-Wan.

"Wait! You see maul?!" Obi-Wan was worried, Maul was powerful, too powerful for her.

"Well. Duh." She replied in her sassy tone.

"Not particularly a time for jokes." Obi-Wan commented. The cloaked figure opened their mouth to speak, Ruby knew this was her chance before he could speak, Ruby swung at him. This looked odd to Obi-Wan, he could see her hitting air. It was even more odd for the clones, they did not know the ways of the force. 

Maul blocked it effortlessly and force pushed her against the wall.

"That's. Not. Very nice." She said as she brought her self up. Obi-Wan wanted to help, but how could he? Maul started swinging his blades at her, she was blocking his attacks, their lightsabers collided in an X shape. "You are strong with the force, young one." Maul stated. "Strong with the dark side." He continued. "Use your anger, your guilt, let it feed you." He said, Ruby swung at him, was it out of anger or fear or worse?

"No!" She screamed at Maul. He manipulating her, trying to show her the power of the dark side. "Don't you see?! Your just Dooku's slave!" She shouted at him. She had heard the stories of the sith, seen how they were cast aside once they had served their purpose. 

"No, I am free and I have power. Power we can share. We can destroy Dooku and his army and the Jedi and the clones and rise in new power." Ruby thought about it, but no. She couldn't kill the clones or the Jedi, they were her home. But she knew, Maul would find someone else to do it instead. "Tell me where you are child, I will come."

"Never." She replied. Then Maul force grabbed her.

"You can tell me or you can die." He had her by the neck, She would rather die, then give up her location and put others in danger.

"Never." She managed to say. Maul looked at her, she was covered in dust.

"The Bogano system." He said, in his usual slow voice. He dropped her, she panted for air. Obi-Wan ran to her.

"We...We need to get out of here." She said between breaths. Obi-Wan was confused. 'What the force just happened' he thought to himself. "Maul is coming.." She said in dread. She ran towards the ship, Obi-Wan and her men following her. "Quick. Quick." She said, she flicked several switches. Dam it. She had just scanned a ship entering the system. "Blasts!" She shouted as she hit the scanner. She knew, If she didn't touch that wall, she wouldn't be covered in dust and Maul wouldn't of found her. Obi-Wan could see the worry in her face, she knew how much danger they were in.

"Guess we'll just have to fight." Boil said, trying to boost the mood.

"No." Ruby said slowly...

"No? Sir?" Cody said, he was confused, they had to fight.

"I want you guys to fly to the nearest cruiser and get help, and I don't want you to get hurt." She said calmly, she knew even her and Obi-Wan couldn't take Maul alone... Cody sighed, he knew it was a good plan, but if something happened...

Cody and the other troops set of towards Aayla Secrura's cruiser, It was in a nearby system. Maul's ship landed and their ship left. Ruby and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers as soon as they laid eyes on Maul, but there was another creature behind him. Another Sith?

Maul and the other figure did not ignite their lightsabers. Maul lifted Ruby upwards, she was taken by surprise, he slammed her against a rock. Black. Obi-Wan looked at his unconscious Co-General with worry, he put his saber in a defensive position. 

"Kenobi." Maul said slowly, Obi-Wan could hear the hatred in his voice. "I would kill you and your little friend, but-" He continued. "I think it would be better to let your Jedi friends see you suffer." He laughed menacingly. He swung his saber at Obi-Wan, he blocked the attack, he force jumped to dodge the attack from the creature behind him. Maul swung at him again, his intense hatred fuelled him, the creature shot Kenobi's hand, sending his lightsaber flying into Maul's hand. The creature punched Kenobi right in the eyes and black.

He woke up in a sort of storage room, his hand in cuffs. Next to him was Ruby, still unconscious. He shook her, he could see she was still alive.

"Cody?" She questioned, no it was Kenobi. Her head was pounding. "Where are we?" She asked.

"I'm rather unsure, seems like some sort of storage ship." He replied, he looked around for a way out. The doors behind them opened, Maul walked in with a small hologram in his hands, It was a hologram of Master Secrura and her troops. She swore under her breath, this was quite embarrassing. "Oh, hey Master Secrura." She joked, she thought she'd lighten the mood. Obi-Wan shook his head, this was not the time for jokes.

"You can give me what I need or your friends will die." He said to the hologram.

"Woah, Woah, whoa. That was not what you said." Ruby explained. "You agreed not to kill us, remember?" Ruby said to him. Obi-Wan shook his head, he knew all too well you can't reason with a sith.

"Would you like to test that theory, young one?" He ran his hand alone her cheek and smacked it. 

"Well, thank you. Now I am going to have a red mark for at least a few hours." She replied, she knew there was no getting out this, so she might aswell make the most of it. Besides, what the worst that could happen? Aayla shook her head on the hologram.

"3 hours." He said to the hologram and he shut it off and went back to the bridge.

"You can't mess with a sith lord." Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh yes, master. You definitely do not do the same thing with Ventress." She replied, in a sarcastic tone. Obi-Wan though for a second. She was right. 

~~2 hours later~~

"1 hour left. Your friends are running out of time." Maul said to the hologram as he turned it towards them.

"Thanks, for the reminder." Ruby joked.

"1 hour is not enough time to get to you." Aayla protested. 

"Well, say goodbye then." Maul laughed as he shut of the hologram. Obi-Wan sighed, he knew what Ruby would say next.

"Sooo? What's it like being a Sith Lord that everyone hates?" Ruby asked, jokingly. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." He replied slowly. "How about you find out, what it's like to be treated like nothing." He replied. Ruby swore under breath. What had she done now? Maul force choked her. She scrapped her neck as she gasped for air. He threw her into a pile of boxes. All Obi-Wan could do was watch, he was helpless.

"Nice skills." She replied. Maul lifted her into the air lock. She was pretty sure Obi-Wan and her swore at the same time. 

"Goodbye." He said as he pressed the button. Ruby held onto a pipe that was in there. Maul walked over to Obi-Wan.

"Your friend are half an hour late." He said. Ruby's mind lit up, that would mean maybe if Aayla got their just Intime, she might be able to save her. The pole began to break off, she fell back a few metres, he legs were practically in space now. She held on with all her might. She slipped, she had a few seconds in space, she noticed an escape pod, she pulled it towards her, she was running out of air. The pod neared her and she climbed in.

"That was a close one." She said to her self, she would wait for Aayla. "Wait! The communications are working." She shouted, even though she was alone. "This is Knight Ruby. Calling on all secure channels for help. I repeat." She repeated this a few times. 

"This is Knight Secrura, we have your message. Is any one else with you?" Aayla' s voice was a sound of relief.

"Master Kenobi is still onboard the enemy's ship." She replied, Secura's ship appeared next to her escape pod, she was brought in by a tractor beam. She left the pod and was glad to breath actual air again. Cody greeted her. 

"Good to see you, Commander. But we need to get General Kenobi off that ship." She said. 

"We have a plan for that, sir. You better head to the med bay." Cody gestured towards the medical bay.

"I'll be fine." She was surprised, she only had a slight headache and nothing worse.

Aayla ordered her to stay behind, she boarded the enemy's ship quietly. She ignited her lightsaber and cut Kenobi's cuff's. 

"Looks like-" Maul entered. "Well, Well." He said slowly. "Go on Kenobi, run back to your republic friends." Maul let him go, he knew he would have another chance.

~~Aayla' s cruiser~~

Obi-Wan thought Ruby was dead, the last he saw of her was her being locked in an air lock. He walked on to the ship, to his troopers and Ruby waiting for him.

"Master Kenobi! You're alright!" Ruby cried, as she saw him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"How did you escape?" Kenobi questioned. Ruby gestured towards an escape pod in the hangar. "I see. Glad you're all alright." He said looking at his troopers. He dismissed them and Ruby walked over to Cody.

"Good job finding Master Secura's cruiser." She patted his back.

"Thanks." He replied. Cody walked over to Commander Bly, Ruby left him alone and went over to Boil.

"Hello, Boil." She said.

"Hello, sir." He said, he sounded sad.

"Hey, what's up?" She questioned.

"Do you ever feel out of place?" He asked, as they sat down.

"Well, yes." She replied quietly. "Being a Jedi, there is so many rules and-" She stopped herself, Boil wasn't a Jedi. Ruby thought about life as a clone, they had to follow orders and do nothing else, this war was there life, they had no choice. She knew Boil thought for Waxer, but now all that he cared for is gone. She sang a song to him:

"You were my friend~  
My brother~  
My ally~

You were there for me  
When I needed you the most 

You always had my side  
Even In the worst of times

But I lost you  
I was hopeless

You were a good soldier  
You followed orders

It hard to be the one that survives

I still remember you  
I miss you

I still need you~  
To be there~

You’re a good soldier..."

She sang it softly and slowly.

"He would of wanted you to keep going, to fight another day.." She told him. "Think about his memories and cherish them, but cherish what you have now, aswell, even if it's only a small thing..."

NEXT TIME: A dangerous and mysterious mission is given to the 212th, will they complete it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running out of ideas.. I want to not bring Order 66 in too soon, So I have decided to do a few more chapters. Probably, 4 and then do the big order 66.  
> Enjoy this chapter, there should be another one later on aswell. :)


	20. Holding on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 212th face a dangerous mission and word of an old friend hits the battalion.

Ruby sat on her bed, thinking. The force gave her a second chance, she couldn't waste it. "You can still be what you want to be." The force whispered to her. "And what is that?!" She asked. "Who you need to be." It whispered to her She didn't know what meant... Was it a Jedi? What did she want to be? She wanted to protect them, everyone. She knew she could do that as a Jedi, but could she love them? The force let her start again, it let her escape it all. She had a purpose, but what was it? She couldn't save the ones who are dead, so how could she save the ones she love? Her life flashed before her, she was and is so happy with who she is, but is she who she is meant to be? The force gave her a chance for a reason and she needed to know it...

She walked along the hallways to the briefing room, the same hallways as always, the same people as always. She sighed. She wouldn't have this amazing life forever, she wanted to drag it out as long as possible. What harm could be done if she took a quick trip somewhere? She walked towards her favourite spot on the cruiser, the big window at the back of the ship. She placed a hand on the window, showing her space. She closed her eyes, "Where do I need to be?" She asked the force. "By the side of the ones you love." It replied. She took a seat, she meditated. She let go, she thought of all the people who needed help, her role was to help them, no matter what. She needed to pick up what others left, even if it hardly anything. She needed to protect them, all of them. She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"I knew I'd find you here. You're favourite spot." Obi-Wan said, he sat next to her. He meditated with her. Ruby knew she had to save this moment, she couldn't freeze it but she could live it. She had a feeling, that something terrible was going to going to happen, and destroy all she knew. She could sense it coming, she had to prepared for it. She had to let go, but she couldn't just abandon everything, however much she wished she could. She felt Obi-Wan next to her, he wouldn't be here forever, as much as the thought hurt her, it was true. The thought of losing everyone was like a poison running through her veins. "I sense your worry." Obi-Wan said.

"Nothing can last forever..." She said, she though about all the amazing moments she had, she couldn't freeze them ,as much as she wanted some of them back, she wanted to pull them out and re-live them. 

"That is true. That is why we must savour every moment. Even if it means missing briefings." Obi-Wan said, Ruby had lost track of time. She had missed it. Like he said, we must savour every moment. 

"Sorry." She said. "Master, do you wish you could start again? Like have a second chance? You could go home and escape everything, with out any consequences." She said.

"Everyone does. Everyone wants to leave everything behind, but you can't leave what you love that easily." Obi-Wan understood the feeling of wanting to run away from the Jedi and everything, but he would be leaving behind more than just his troops and his Jedi. He would be leaving behind what he loved the most. Ahsoka had managed to do it, he was proud of her for letting go...

"I thought we weren't allowed to love?" She asked.

"We are allowed to love, It's human. Attachment is different then love." He explained. Ruby loved many people, she wanted them to be safe. "C'mon we have a mission to get on with." He got up and so did Ruby, Obi-Wan left. Ruby took one last look at the window before following. They had a mission, something to do with pirates in the Outer-Rim, Obi-Wan had apparently been there before.

~~Florum~~

Ruby was ordered to stay on the ship, while Obi-Wan and Adi Galilea went to help the pirates.

~~Few hours later~~ 

The ship started sliding of the cliff it was on. Ruby started swearing as it slid down the cliff. Obi-Wan watched the ship slid down, he forgot about Ruby being in there, until he heard her swearing rather loudly, it hit the bottom and burst into flames. Ruby ran out, seconds before it exploded, she saw the pirates shooting down a ship that was flying off, it crashed. 

Ruby ignited her lightsaber. "Ok, who shoved the ship of the cliff?" She waved the blade at the pirates. Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. 

"It was Maul, not them." Obi-Wan explained, she lowered her lightsaber. "And Master Galilea?" She asked, sadness filled Obi-Wan's face. "... I am so sorry." She said, she never knew her that well, but she was a good Jedi. Another one who didn't deserve death. 

~~Cruiser~~

Back on the ship, everyone was sad.

"Hey, Cody? What happened?" She asked.

"Awhile back, we a group called the Foxtrot group. There leader was called Gregor, he was presumed dead after the Battle of Sarrish. General Skywalkers droid went on a mission, they found Gregor. In their escape there was an explosion and yet again he is presumed dead... Gregor was a good Captain." Cody sighed, he had lost too many good men in this war. Ruby wanted to protect what she cared for, but she wanted to protect what others cared for aswell, and yet again, she failed to protect them. 

"I'm sorry..." She knew that couldn't take away his pain of the loss. "Come with me. I want to show you how I let go from my emotions." She took him to the window. "Sit and relax. Here the force talks to me." She sat down and Cody followed.

"I don't think the force talks to clones." Cody chuckled. Ruby gave him a look as if to say, 'be confident' . Ruby sat, she reached out in the force. "You have a warm heart, you a beautiful sense. But it's disintegrating from your fear of loss." The force told her. "I can't turn my back on them" The told the force. "You know something will happen and you can not prevent it, so prepare for it." The force whispered and then left her. She knew her love for clones would only bring pain, but it was better she had the pain then them. She trusted the force, she trusted it would guide her to her destiny and her place...

NEXT TIME: Commander Cody joins Captain Rex and a group of clone on a mission, Ruby is worried when Cody returns badly injured...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.  
> Order 66 will happen in chapter 22, but SPOLIER ALERT the FanFic won't end there.


	21. Clone Force 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody heads on a mission behind enemy lines, but Ruby is worried as he returns badly injured.

Ruby waited to see the group of clones that Cody would be going with, then a ship came whizzing in at an extremely high speed, knocking her off her feet.

"Well, Guess that's Cody's friends." She chuckled, she watches as Cody, Rex, Jesse and Kix greet the clone force. Ruby was worried, this was the first time Cody had been on a mission without her... She watched them get on the ship, Cody gave her a reassuring nod as the gunship set off. Obi-Wan came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He's a good man." Obi-Wan said.

"I know, I know." Ruby sighed. "He a good man, and one we can't afford to lose." Ruby said, she fidgeted with her finger, she did this when she was worried. She let out a long sigh and went to sit on Cody's bed, it was as close as she could get to him right now. Across from his bed was Rex's she saw a holophoto, she picked it up. She recognised, Cody, Rex, Echo, Fives and one more she couldn't recognise. She sighed, 3 of the men on that photo were dead... She couldn't imagine the pain of losing thousands of brothers a day. She thought back to Umbara, how awful it was for everyone, realising you were killing the people you loved the most. Poor medic's like Kix, couldn't save everyone. She thought of Waxer, she missed him, he always came to listen to her jokes. Then she realised, Cody's guilt. He knew that is he didn't assign Waxer to that platoon, he would of lived. She sighed, so many good men had died and for what?

~~Few hours later~~

She wondered round the halls, she knew Cody would succeed. She had faith in him, a few seconds later, medic's started running to the docking bay. She followed she wanted to know what was up. There she saw Kix, and Cody...  
She ran over.

"Kix! Kix! What happened to him!" She cried, Cody was not in good shape. 

"We got shot down and Cody was trapped." Kix explained, he was on a stretcher, being wheeled towards the med bay, Ruby didn't leave his side. 

~~0200 hours~~

Cody awoke, to see Ruby asleep next to him, he had a awful pain in his stomach. He held his head, he couldn't remember what happened.

"Sir? Sir?" He shook her a bit, he needed to know what happened.

"Finally.." She yawned. "You've been out for hours..." She was slowly drifting back off to sleep.

"What happened?" He tried to get up.

"Hey, Hey." She put a hand on his leg. "I don't need to wake up Kix, do I?" She joked. "I'm not even sure what happened. You went off on a mission, next thing I know an evac with you and Kix showed up. Kix said you were in some sort of crash?" She explained to him. She held his hand. "You can't kriffing scare me like that gain Cody." She told him, she meant it. She wasn't going to let him go on a mission like that for a long time.

"I promise, sir." Cody laughed.

"Good, you have no idea, what was going through my mind when you turned up, I though you were dead!" She slapped the back of his head, she did this when he did something stupid. "Anyways, get some rest." She yawned as she sat back into her chair.

"You don't have to stay there anymore." Cody said, as he nestled his head into the medical bed.

"I am not kriffing leaving your side." She said, she meant it, if she had gone with him, this probably wouldn't of happened. She fell asleep on the same chair. 

~~Morning~~

She was awoken of someone talking to Kix. She yawned as she got up, he back was aching from the chair. She saw Obi-Wan talking to Kix, once her eyes adjusted to the light. 

"I've heard you've been here all night." Obi-Wan walked over to Ruby, who was clearly tired. Obi-Wan sighed and put his head in his hand.

"I wasn't just gonna leave him." Ruby explained. Her back really did ache, she had a bit of nausea aswell, she didn't tell Kix, or she would certainly be stuck in the Med Bay. Cody was better now, she left and went to the fresher. She took a shower, she didn't mind that the motion sensed lights went off. After her shower, she made her way to the mess hall, her head was spinning. 'I just need some food.' she told her self, it was at times like this she knew why troopers liked their buckets so much. She ate one space waffle, she didn't want anymore, on her way back she had to stop in a hallway. A trooper approached her.

"Sir are you alright?" Boil asked. She was not alright, her head was spinning, she hadn't eaten or drank in ages and she felt sick.

"I'm.. I'm-" She stopped talking as she collapsed onto the floor. Boil didn't know what to do, he COMMed Helix. Helix brought her to the Med Bay. He put her on a bed next to Cody.

"What the hell happened?" Cody said as he saw Helix bring in his Co-General, no, his friend.

"She collapsed in the hallway, looks like she hasn't eaten, drank or probably slept in days." He replied. He attached some sort of fluid into her blood stream.

~~Hours later~~

It was late at night, Ruby awoke to see only a few medical droids on duty, someone talked and it made her jump.

"Finally, your awake." Cody mimicked what she said to him, when he woke up. When she collapsed she must of hit her head, her vision was a bit fuzzy and her forehead ached.

"Very Funny." She laughed. A mistake, the laugh made her throat sore.

"You nearly killed yourself! You should of drank something or ate! I told you to sleep!" Cody stopped as he realised he was shouting late at night and at his Commanding Officer. 

"I mean, I did eat one space waffle." Ruby replied, in a joking manner.

"One waffle is not enough, sir." Cody replied, Ruby gave him a shut-up-or-its-toilet-duty look. Cody shut his mouth, he was lucky to have a friend that cared for him, that would die for him. He felt a wave of relief splash him in the face, like a bit of cold water...

NEXT TIME: Ruby starts an investigation into Fives' death, but she is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> Set during Rex's Mission to recue Echo, but it's about the 212th. :)  
> One more chapter later on today that will end on a cliff-hanger and then tomorrow, it will be one big chapter about order 66.


	22. Execute Order 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby starts an investigation into Fives' death, but she is too late.

Another day in the Grand Army of the Republic, Ruby walked down the same hallways as before, she walked towards the barracks to wake the men up. As she walked in she looked around, she looked at the bed that would never be filled again, she felt a great sadness. The longer this war drags on, the more innocent men died. That's when she thought about Fives, he was a soldier, if he died, it should have been in the front lines. Should of been. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she realised, Fives' had been through so much, he thought he lost his twin, Echo. He wasn't alive to see him again, he died thinking he was the last domino standing. The scene of how Rex described Fives' death replayed in her mind. Poor Rex. His best friend died in his arms, his best friend. She thought about Kix, about Umbara. She dropped to her knees, they horrible news of Waxer death replayed in her mind. Before she knew it, she was on the ground shaking. One trooper woke up, he saw his Co-General having a panic attack, he immediately woke up the Commander.

"What is it?" Cody yawned, the trooper was only young, a shinny. He pointed over to Ruby in the corner, sobbing, shaking. Cody COMMed Helix.

"Helix get your butt in here, It's the Co-General." He shouted to Helix over his COMM, Cody calmly made his way over to the Co-General, he knew how to handle this with his brother, but this was his superior officer. He placed a hand on shoulder. "Sir, you need to breath." He said slowly, every time she took breath it hurt. She stopped breathing for a few seconds. "Breath!" He said in his commander tone. She realised she couldn't breath, this is when Helix arrived, with his med kit. 

"Sir, I need you to breath with me. In and out. In and out." Ruby tried to follow Helix's breathing, she winced in pain when she breathed out. Cody sat with her for a half an hour, she eventually slowed down and became calm, still have tears in her eyed.

"How do you carry on, Cody?" She asked. Cody didn't know, how did he carry on? He had seen awful things.

"I don't know anymore." He replied, the words fell out of his mouth. Ruby sighed, she got up and went towards the library, she wanted to continue whatever Fives' started. She needed too. She pulled up his file, she read through, all perfectly normal battles, then she pulled up a report.

"It would appear, CT-23-5555 had a malfunction with his inhibitor chip, caused by a parasite. CT-7567 has done a report, on his own accord." A kaminoen said, in the soft innocent voices they had. She tried to pull up that report.  
Locked. She COMMed Master Skywalker.

"Master Skywalker, this might sound weird, but what's your passcode?" She said innocently over the COMM.

"What are you up too?" Skywalker replied.

"Well, I want to finish what Fives' started." She replied, confidently.

"Very well, 4878." Skywalker replied and turned off his COMM. She typed in the code, Rex appeared on a small hologram.

"I already know this report is gonna fall into the wrong hands, but I owe it to Fives to record what I saw. The chips Kaminoen' s put in our heads, it's possibly they have a purpose, we don't fully understand." The hologram cut off. She sighed, she couldn't tell Cody about this, he went away with the 212th on a mission and left his Co-General and a few troopers, including Boil, to stay behind. She walked around a bit bored. She took the troopers up to the hill, she liked and she sat with them, telling them jokes. Her head started pounding. She heard screams, blaster fire. She heard crying, Jedi dying. Boil tapped the side of his helmet with an incoming transmission. He held his blaster up at her.

"Boil! This isn't you snap out of it!" Boil put his helmet on, she could tell he was trapped in a mental prison, he could see what he was doing, he didn't want to do it. "Boil! I am your friend. Don't do it. Boil, I'm begging you." Boil's hands were shaking, he was trying to stop himself. It hurt Ruby so much, she could sense his fear, he wasn't the man she knew. What happened to her Boil? Her friend, the person she ran to, the person she cared for, he was gone. "Boil, It's me." She said softly. Boil shrugged her off and starting firing, a bolt hit her left arm. She cried out in pain, she force pushed him back, she did not want to hurt him. Boil dropped his blasters and ran to her, what had he done? He swore under his breath. 

"I am so so sorry." He said, this was the second time she had seen him cry. 

"Boil. Run away. Far away. Go make a life for yourself." She said, trembling. "Go."

"I'm not leaving you. Not after what I have done." He looked at his hands, they were shaking, a voice was screaming in his head.

GOOD SOLDIERS, FOLLOW ORDERS.

"If you're are staying, we have got to find you some help, and I know just the person." She said, they walked towards a ship, Ruby was holding her wound tight, applying pressure, Helix had taught her that. "Ahsoka." She said, reaching out in the force. "Ahsoka."

Ahsoka was in a ship with Rex, that had just been the saddest and most traumatic thing ever. She heard Ruby's calls.

"Rex, we need to help Ruby." She said.

"How do you know she's alive, Commander?" Rex asked.

"She's calling me in the force." Ahsoka followed the call, she locked onto a small ship and pulled it in. She walked inside, Ruby was clenching her arm in pain, he skin pale. Rex ran over to Boil, who hated him self, how could he shoot her?

"Am I glad to see you." Ruby managed to say, Ahsoka bandaged up the wound on her arm and used some batcha. "Do you know what's going on?" Ruby asked, she knew, but did Ahsoka?

"The chips." Ahsoka said those two words, she didn't need to say anymore. "Have you removed Boil's?" She asked, surprised she could remember the troopers name. Ruby shook her head.

"That's why I called you. Can you help him?" She asked, she couldn't bear to see Boil in anymore pain, Ahsoka nodded softly.

~~After removing the chip~~

Boil woke up, he was confused, Ruby sat next to him, her arm in bandages.

"Boil!" She cried, she pulled him into a close embrace. "I thought I lost you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She replied. Rex walked through, waving at Boil.

"Hey, brother." Boil said tapping him on the back. He could see Rex removed his chip, there was a small plaster on his head. "Did anyone else pull through?" Boil asked, Ruby hung her head in sadness.

"I couldn't save any others in out squad, you were the only one that hesitated." Ruby said, sadness building up in here, she made a promise, a promise to save them, to keep them safe. She failed, again. She thought about Cody, he could of survived. "Cody" she whispered under her breath. "Can we save Cody?" Ruby asked Ahsoka.

"We can try." Ahsoka smiled, she knew Cody meant a lot to Ruby. They flew to Cody's last known position. They arrived in disguise, if they were not going to be killed this was the best way. Boil could get close to him, Rex too. Ahsoka and Ruby stayed on the ship. Rex and Boil walked over to Cody.

"Boil. Did you complete the order?" Cody asked him, with his helmet on. He was not himself. Boil thought.

"Yes, Commander." He responded, Rex signalled him to go somewhere else. He tapped his COMM as if to say, he'll give him the signal.

"Cody, can I have a talk?" Rex asked. He gestured towards an alleyway. "What are you thinking? You can't just kill the Generals." Rex said, as he pulled of his friends helmet. Cody had tears in his eyes, he collapsed onto Rex's shoulder, crying. 

"I didn't want to, Rex. I just don't-" Cody was cut off.

"It's okay." Rex said, running his hands through his friends hair. "We can help you." He said. "Just come with us, and no killing the Jedi." Rex told him, Cody walked towards the ship and saw two cloaked figures, one ran towards him and hugged him.

"Cody!" Ruby cried. He did not hug back, it broke Ruby's heart, he always hugged back. She sighed. Cody couldn't see who she was. She lifted off her hood. "Its me." She said. Cody just cried, when he looked at her face, he was reminded of what he had done. Rex brought him inside, as soon as Waxer came inside, they set off. They took Cody to the Med Bay to remove his chip. Nothing goes as planned....

Cody never woke up. His heart monitor stopped. Ruby tried CPR. She cried for help. Ahsoka and everyone came rushing in. They immediately saw the situation. Ruby was crying so much. She couldn't lose Cody! Ahsoka took her hand of his chest and laid it on Cody's head. "Use the force." She said. Ruby focused, she slowed her breathing down. 

"You are with me. You are with me." She whispered, she thought about all the hard times they had been through, and yet, they still managed to make each other laugh and smile. She wasn't worth living if Cody wasn't there with her. A few minutes of thinking later, Cody's chest rose. He was breathing. Ruby cried in happiness. Cody sat up coughing. Boil and Rex were amazed. She hugged Cody with every emotion. 

"Hey, Kid. " Cody said, that was the same phrase he said when they first met. Ruby didn't let go, she couldn't, she didn't want to. She waked the back of his head.

"You stupid little! I told you, you weren't allowed to scare me like that again!" She shouted at him, Cody, Rex, Boil and Ahsoka just laughed.

~~Few hours later~~

Ruby was sat on her bed, thinking. Ruby's life was the 212th battalion, and now it was gone. She wanted to die, but she lived for Cody. The guilt was weighing her down, she could of saved them. If she had acted on Rex's report, she could of saved them. Suddenly, she felt cold, worthless. "Master." She whispered. She heard her masters screams. "No!" She cried, Ahsoka came rushing in. She wrapped her arms around her. "He. He. He killed her." She managed to say. She loved her Master, and she was cast aside like all of the other Jedi. She sat crying, if she was there, she could of saved her Master. Ahsoka sat with her, comforting her. She knew what it was like to lose everything she cared for. They sat there for hours. What now?

Cody came to Ruby. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what? I'm a failure, Cody. It was my Job to protect them." She said.

"Thank you, for everything." He replied.

"What would I do without you, Cody?" She sighed, they could spend the rest of there lives together, or so she thought....

NEXT TIME: Cody, Ruby and Boil start a life on a small world in the Outer Rim. But not everything goes as planned..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the last chapter :)  
> Hope I didn't make you cry :)  
> This is written before The Bad Batch series came out, so this might not actually happen to Cody.


	23. Every life must end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter. Cody, Boil and Ruby try to make a life in the Outer Rim, but not all could go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUICIDE WARNING  
> This is the Last chapter :(  
> It's only short because it doesn't need much explanation.

They parted ways with Ahsoka and Rex. They landed on a small planet in the Outer-Rim, Ruby had enough credits to buy them a small apartment. She just sat staring at the wall, not eating, not sleeping. She has wasted her Second Chance. She blamed herself for everything. Her job was to save them, she failed. Every time she slept, she was reminded that she failed, she was reminded of the death and the anger. She couldn't take it anymore. She went to Cody's room and sat next to him.

"Can I look at your gun?" She asked. "Cody, I failed. I'll miss you. Make your own life, I only put your life in danger. I love you, Cody. Keep going and the force will guide you." Cody was confused, she turned the gun towards he self, and shot. Cody screamed, he held her body and her blood filled his hands. Boil came running at the scream. Boil just stood there. Cody wouldn't stop crying, how could she? He was angry, but he knew she only wanted the best for him, but she didn't have to leave him alone...

What could Cody do now? His love, his friend, his life, his happiness, his hope, his world was gone. Boil felt the same, Ruby was everything to them. Cody punched the ground. "Shoot me." Cody begged Boil. Boil's eyebrows were raised so far up his head, his forehead was underneath them. "You heard me, that's an order." Cody was begging him. "I need to be with her, Boil." He explained. 

BANG.

"Thank you." Cody said as he collapsed to the floor. Everything went black. He smiled, his pain was over. He woke up in a world, everyone he saw there was dead: Waxer, Longshot and everyone else. Ruby smacked him.

"You little! Whats Boil gonna do now! How could you leave him!" She shouted, she was furious. Everyone looked at them, some in shock, others like Waxer just smiled. Boil appeared next to them. Ruby just smacked her own forehead. At least they has each other to hold, they had a life to live, a second chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very last chapter.  
> It's been an honour seeing you all read this story.  
> I will be starting another Fic soon, about Ruby's Padawan Life, the first chapter being released tomorrow.  
> May the force be with you, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments brighten my day!  
> Free Cookies!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I'll add at least one chapter everyday!  
> It might be short, but will add to the story!


End file.
